Shocking Turn of Events
by Chiyo Nezumi
Summary: He had tried to kill an entire people. He had tried to kill his brother. When all has been forgiven, that is when the brothers find themselves in their most trying mission yet... their mother's insistence on their choosing a bride.
1. Chapter 1

Not many things had caught his attention. Not many people could even tempt him to turn his head. No, the younger prince of Asgard was definitely hard to please. He would stride down the halls of the palace, ignoring those around him. He would make his way to the library or the training grounds to occupy his time. He would humor his brother by going along with his silly missions, and more often than not end up saving his brother's life in the process. No matter how "glorious" (as Thor would say) the battles were he never cared for them. The younger prince of Asgard found that the company of women that he brother kept was dull. Sure they were beauties, but that is where their charm lies. They have no intelligence, and no substance. They were just ditsy women wanting to be queen.

He seemed to float down the hall, just as he did every morning, as he made his way to the dining hall. He had stayed up all night studying an old parchment, so he had begrudgingly gotten out of his comfortable bed in order to eat. Sure he had though of calling a maid to fetch his breakfast for him, but he had been summoned by his brother.

_'No doubt to go on __**another**__ stupid mission…'_ The young prince thought to himself.

As he entered the hall he was greeted by his brother. "LOKI!" He exclaimed as he stood up from the table, nearly knocking it over in the process. Loki noticed all too late what his brother's intentions were. He was suddenly encompassed by the god of thunder's strong arms. Squeezing him tightly into a hug, "You have come! This is good!"

He could feel the blood build up in his head, threatening to explode, "Brother, you summoned me?"

When Thor did not release him, Loki began to worry. He was about to ask what happened when Thor finally spoke, "Brother, our mother and father have decided that we shall have a feast!"

Loki, to say the least, was relieved and somewhat miffed. "Brother, you summon me for this? You suffocate me with what you consider a hug all due to the news of a feast?"

Thor chuckled slightly, "Too tight?"

"Bone-crushingly so. Let me down." Loki demanded. He loved his brother, but there was only so much patience he could muster at the moment.

It was then that Loki took notice of the audience they had. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Sif inclined her head to Loki and said, "Loki, it is not an ordinary feast, this will be to choose a wife for the sons of Odin."

It made sense now. Thor had been pining over Jane since the bifrost was destroyed. _'Not my finest moment…'_ Loki thought, looking at the floor. Thor seemed to know what was going through Loki's mind for he patted Loki's back with a gentle touch this time.

"I see, thank you my Lady for clarifying." Loki said, inclining his head in thanks. Sif nodded in acknowledgement.

Thor sulked over to his seat and flopped down on the bench, nearly breaking it. Loki sighed internally, once again he loved his brother… it was just that he was low on patience. Nonetheless, he walked over to his brother, taking the seat next to him and said, "Thor, I'm sure this is more about me than you. Mother has been worried that I will not find a wife ever. I am sure she will excuse you from the formalities of this particular feast. If not I can always talk you out of it."

Thor smiled at Loki. "Would you brother?"

"Of course Thor, I will as soon as I see mother." Loki said as he went to gather what was left of the food. Volstagg was a bottom-less pit, that was the only explanation. After one step he felt a hold on his hand, turning he saw Thor's eyes pleading.

Thor whispered, "Do you think… it may be possible… she could come…"

Loki understood what his brother was asking. He wanted to know about the bifrost. And it broke this prince's heart to see his brother truly pained at the loss of his mortal. "We have made progress Thor. I do not know if we will have it complete by this feast, but I can study harder, longer… I'll find a way. I promise, I will make it up to you… someday…."

Loki squeezed his brother's hand before he gathered his food and left the hall. He went straight to the library, insisting that the servant leave him be. He needed to have complete silence. He would get Thor's mortal to Asgard one way or another. Even if it meant his own life. He would make amends for what he had done.

_'I do not believe my fortune. My entire family still accepts me, my friends do as well… Even with that in mind, I still have much to amend for.'_

Loki had unknowingly spent the entire day in the library. He hadn't eaten since that morning and now with the sun down, he was almost too weak to walk. _'That is the last time I stay up for forty-eight hours straight…'_

As he stood and turned around only to run right into Thor. Staggering back a ways he managed, "Brother, what is it?"

Thor smiled widely at Loki, knowing he was weak with hunger and exhaustion, "Brother, come, you must eat and I know you have the answer! The look in your eyes tells me you do!"

Loki inclined his head as an answer and allowed his brother to practically drag him to the dining hall. However, neither of them knew the surprise waiting for them. Neither knew that their lives would change in a matter of a few hundred steps. No, this was something even Heimdall couldn't have seen coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the dining hall Thor and Loki found their mother and father seated at the table. Thor smiled wide, looking to Loki as if to say "NOW! TELL THEM NOW!"

Loki internally smacked himself. _'I don't have the energy to stand right now, let alone talk Thor's way out of this stupid match-making feast… or whatever it's intended to be.'_

Their mother stood up and rushed to greet her sons. Her smile was too wide for Loki's liking. It seemed like a smile put up to hide a scheme. It was then that the younger prince realized, _'She thinks we do not know about this feast!'_

As if his thoughts cued her, the queen of Asgard spoke, "My sons! I have great news! There shall be a feast! Your father and I are inviting all the eligible young ladies! My sons will finally choose themselves a proper wife!" Her eyes sparkled with an intensity that Loki recognized… she was always trying to set him up with someone. He had never been as outgoing as Thor.

_'Just because you do not see me interact with pretty maidens does not mean that I do not enjoy their company… I'm simply more discreet, unlike Thor…'_ Loki thought to himself, deeply wishing that he would be permitted to tell her that. He had respect for the women he beds. Their honor is on the line, considering that a maiden should only lie with her husband, it would be wrong to disgrace them in such a public way.

Loki was jolted from his inner turmoil by a swift and _very_ hard jab from Thor's elbow. Loki inclined his head to his mother and said, "Mother, I feel it safe to assume that this is for me more than Thor?" He smiled at her, she was the only woman who he ever _actually_ smiled to.

Her face was carefully put together, yet her cheeks flushed and a slight pink rose in her skin. Loki had caught her red handed, "Yes Loki…" She looked at the floor then she rushed to Loki and held him close, whispering in his ear, "Loki I worry you will not find love."

He felt a tug at his heart. Of course he would never tell anyone, but his mother was always the one who could melt his heart. The way a heart melts when you are reunited with your mother after months of separation. He returned her embrace and then looked her in the eyes, "Mother, I will dance with every eligible maiden in the kingdom if you allow Thor and I time to fix the Bifrost. So that Thor may attend this feast with…"

The queen of Asgard's face went blank, then she lit up like a bon fire, "Loki, you are the best brother Thor could have asked for! You are working to repair the Bifrost in order to bring the mortal here!"

Loki nodded in answer and then he allowed his mother to crush Thor with an embrace. His hand absent-mindedly rubbed his ribs where he was sure Thor had left a bruise. _'I will get you back for that the next time we spar.'_

Dinner went normally after that. The planning of the feast was put off until the bridge could be rebuilt. After they all finished Loki excused himself and made for the door. Thor caught him again, much like he had earlier that day. Turning his head slightly towards his brother he noticed his face. Thor was so happy, it was that same look Loki would have done anything to see when they were children.

Thor smiled widely, like a little child with a brand new toy, "Loki, tell me you have found a way. I know you have, the look in your eyes tells me you have." He leaned in with each word. He was now balancing on the balls of his feet. Loki knew if he didn't say something now he would be tackled to the ground and killed by the sheer weight of Thor's armor alone.

Loki push his brother back on his heels and said, "First, I cannot say it will work, however I believe it will. For now, let me study up on this more. I don't want your hopes to be high only to have them shattered. Not again…" Loki turned his gaze to the floor, as if the design on the tile was some dead language he was desperately trying to decipher.

A gentle, almost unnoticeable, squeeze to Loki's hand brought his attention back to Thor. He was smiling in understanding, "Loki, you have been forgiven, by everyone. That includes me. Why do you still dwell upon it?"

Hesitating slightly, "Forgiving others is often easier to do than to forgive oneself. I must go, I have some volumes of lore to study." He slinked his hand from his brothers grasp and commenced floating gracefully down the hall.

What he did not hear was his brother say in a soft tone, "You are far too harsh upon yourself… my brother."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the blehness of the second chapter…. I was having computer problems, therefore I couldn't complete the chapter like I wanted… **** However, I am beginning to think that I have fixed the problem… Anyhow here's the rest of the second chapter! Only it's now chapter three!**

A soft thunk of wood hitting wood sounded throughout the hall of the South wing. Loki had entered his room, the volume of lore that may very well hold the key to repairing the Bifrost. He sighed at the heaviness of his eyelids. He wouldn't make it through the night, but he would make notes before he passed out.

He walked across his room to the desk that was position to face the door. Cherry wood went well with the colors in his room. The dark, rich colored wood blended harmoniously with the deep hues of oranges and reds in his room. His friends would gawk if they saw his room adorned in these colors. He always wore green, this is true. What his friends were not aware of is how he came to wear green so often. It was simply to rebel against Thor. Thor had chuckled at Loki when they were younger, just because they had happened to wear the same color.

He smiled at the memory, lately he found himself wanting those carefree days of childhood. Shaking his head to clear his mind he sat at his desk. There was a clear view of the doors, as well as an indirect view of the entryway to the balcony from behind through the ceiling to floor mirror that adorned the wall opposite his bed. He smirked, _'I cannot believe I was so paranoid to actually set my chambers up so no one could possibly sneak up on me… well, it _is_ a rather smart setup. Ah, get back to work Loki. You have to get this mortal to Asgard."_ He reprimanded himself for letting his mind wander. While he was very smart, genius you could say, he did have a hard time focusing when working off of so little sleep.

He made his notes rather easily, almost as if he wrote them in his sleep. When he was done he locked them and the volume of lore away in his desk with a magical lock that only he knew how to open. He stood, stretching the stiffness from his bones, and sauntered over to his bed. He took off his coat, hanging it on one of the posts of the bed. He leaned over and collapsed upon his large bed, his head flopping unceremoniously upon one of his many plush pillows. He smiled as he felt his body relax for the first time in forty-eight hours, only to have his smile replaced with a scowl.

A knock sounded from the outer-side of his door. He grunted as he stood up and answered it. He was shocked to find Sif standing there, a determined look upon her face.

His eyes must have shown just how shocked he truly was, for she blushed ever so slightly at his display of actual emotion, "My Lady, please come in?" He wasn't sure how to respond to her calling upon him. She had never done this, and he was sure she would never do so at this late hour if it wasn't for something very important.

She tucked one foot behind the other, curtseying low and said, "Thank you my prince." She stood back up and walked in the room. She was thrown by the colors, while deep hues they reminded her of the peaceful serenity of the autumn. She recovered from the shock and turned to Loki, saying, "My prince, I must ask you… that is, do you… I do not know how to say this!" She was flustered, it showed. She tried a few more times before huffing and stomping her foot in distress.

Loki stifled a chuckle, this Sif he knew how to deal with, "My dear Lady Sif, if you would allow me, I can simply read your thoughts."

She nodded, then raised her hand, "Only the one that pertains to what I am trying to ask."

He took her raised hand, kissing her knuckles he said, "You have my word."

He closed his eyes, as did she. He had only done this a few times before. The first had been when she wanted to know if Thor liked her. That time he hadn't told or even asked her if he could do it, which earned him quite the thrashing. The other two times had been during the middle of the night. She often stayed the night in the palace, and she would often roam the gardens at night, subsequently running into the prince. Each time made their friendship grow stronger.

He smiled when he found the thought Sif had been trying to voice. He heard her think it, _'Thor is free to love whom ever he so chooses… but does that mean that we no longer have to marry? Am I free to love whom ever I so choose?'_

He smiled and embraced her in a hug, something he did only when it was the two of them. "Yes Sif, you are allowed to love whom ever you choose. May I take a guess as to who this lucky man is?"

She blushed, but nodded.

Pulling back to look her in the eyes he said, "Fandral."

She blushed crimson red. He smirked and kissed her forehead, "There is nothing to be worried about. I can tell you this, my Lady, he has had his eyes on you for quite some time. Go, be happy, and love whomever you choose."

Her eyes sparkled with thanks as she ran for the door. She paused and said, "Loki?"

He turned to look at her, raising his eyebrows to signal her that he was listening.

She inhaled slowly, then said, "I hope you find love. You disserve to be happy. I sometimes worry that you spend too much time locked away in here all by yourself. Yet, I know all the eligible women… none will tempt you. None will remotely intruige you…"

Loki smiled sadly, "I am well aware my Lady. If I may be so bold, I believe that luck may be waiting for me on Midgard. I cannot explain the feeling; just that it is there. For now though, my focus is on my brother. He disserves his mort… He disserves to see Jane again. He misses her and it is my fault. Therefore my focus is on them reuniting."

He had looked to his left, so he did not take notice of Sif until she placed a soft, sweet kiss on his cheek, "I hope you do not forget about your happiness along the way."

She curtseyed again and then left him to his solitude. He gingerly touched his cheek and mumbled, "I promise, whatever this feeling is I will explore it. I will find my luck on Midgard. Perhaps for once it will be good luck awaiting me."

With that the young prince flopped once again upon his bed. The instant his head hit the pillow he was asleep. Drifting off to the realm of dreams, where he found peace from his past, his present, and the impending future of this ridiculous feast.

While he slept, his strength returned to him. When he woke he called for a servant, asking, "How long have I slept?"

The servant bowed low and said, "You have slept for two days my Lord. Your mother has been attending you. She visits everyday. Lady Sif has sat with you for hours as well. Your brother just left, the Warriors Three convinced him to eat just before you woke."

The prince stretched the sleep from his bones, "Thank you, please fetch a change of clothes. Also, prepare a bath for me; I fear I am in need of one."

Loki stood and started to strip his clothing as he made his way to his master bath. He walked in and sighed as he heard the water running, his servant tending to it, making sure it was hot. The steam filled the room and Loki found himself leaning against the counter with this eyes closed. The steam helped relax his stiff muscles. _'I must not have moved at all while I slept… I'll need to inform the servants to turn me at some point in my sleep if it ever happens again… oh my back!"_ Loki thought then a smirk played across his face, _'I sleep for two days and suddenly I turn into a complaining old man.'_

The servant informed the prince that his bath was ready. Loki thanked him and entered the soaking tub. The servant had put something in it to make it smell faintly of peppermint and there were suds in the water. He sunk up to his nose and closed his eyes. He sprawled out in the water for a good ten minutes before a huge thud sounded. Loki winced, _'There goes my door off its hinges… again…'_

Barging into the bathroom was Thor. Loki had long since gotten over being shy. With Thor as an older brother, privacy was just something you simply do not expect. In fact you expect it to be thrown right out the window.

Thor saw Loki and smiled, "You are awake! This is good!"

Loki noticed that Sif was behind him, **now** Loki was shy. Sif was blushing a bright red and averted her gaze. Thor noticed and said, "Do not be embarrassed Sif! You have seen us all at out most bare before."

Sif looked at Thor incredulously, "Yes, while on missions where it cannot be helped!"

Loki chuckled and said, "Sif it is quite alright, the servant put some sort of soap in the water causing suds to form. You will not see anything. However, if you would please be so kind as to…" Loki never got to finish, for Sif dipped her head and retreated like no tomorrow. Thor and Loki chuckled at the mighty warrior running from a naked prince.

Thor looked at his brother, and asked while seating himself on the side of the huge tub, "Brother, have you studied enough? You slept for two days straight, I hope you will not repeat this." Thor looked worn, as if **he** himself had not slept for two days.

Loki became concerned, "Thor you did not stay at my side the entire time did you? Thor please tell me you slept!"

Thor smiled, "I slept brother, but I am your elder brother, it is my job to worry over you. I will never stop worrying over you and I will never stop protecting you." Thor then dunked Loki's head under the water playfully.

Loki came up sputtering, mock glaring through the hair that clung to his face, "As you daily prove."

The brothers laughed and acted like children splashing each other for a few minutes until Loki decided to dry and dress for the day. He had woken up before the sun rose, but he often did so it was not unusual to him. When he entered his room he saw his door lying in pieces. Shattered and splayed all across his room the young prince turned to his elder brother, a true glare on his face this time.

Thor, holding his hands up palms forward, said, "Loki, I heard noise, and I was unaware you were awake! I thought an enemy had gotten in or something!"

The glare ebbed but he was still miffed about his door. He had liked that one. And it had survived many "Thor-Thunder-Kicks". In retrospect it was about time it gave way, it had been flirting with death for a while now.

Loki inhaled and exhaled slowly, calming himself, "Thor, I have found a way to fix the Bifrost. However, mother is not going to like it…"

Thor was not sure what to say only, "Why would she not like it?"

Loki lowered his gaze, as if his feet were of great interest to him, "We must recreate the moment in which it was destroyed. The power from Mjolnir and my staff ended up being to great to combine, it destroy the bridge. Yet, according to my studies if we recreate that power and mixture we can restore what was destroyed."

Thor's eyes were wide and his mouth a gape. Loki dared a peak and saw Thor trying to contemplate asking Odin permission. No matter how they looked at it, their mother would say no. There was no way to garuntee that it would work either. They could end up damaging the bridge even more but Loki dared to hope that it would work, that they could reunite Thor with his Jane.

"Brother?" Thor asked.

Raising a single, stoic eyebrow Loki signaled for Thor to continue.

Inhaled dramatically, "I believe we have been given our greatest, most dangerous mission yet." He was very serious.

Loki inwardly chuckled as he straightened, "I believe you are right brother. Let us prepare for a most wicked battle."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, here is the fourth chapter. I couldn't sleep so I ended up doing this about an hour before the Witching Hour (Which in all honestly is my favorite time of day!). So here it is. I enjoyed writing this one almost as much as when I wrote the scene with just Loki and Sif!**

**Sif: That was not like me!**

**Loki: Yes it was; you did not like that she exposed your softer side.**

**Sif: *Death Glare!* you shall bite your tongue!**

**Loki: *Innocent face* Why would I do that?**

**Me: Okay! Break it up! The scene served a purpose, deal with it!**

No amount of training could have prepared the young princes for this. No amount of horror could have prepared the princes for the shear terror before them. A rather miffed mother… okay, EXTREMELY miff mother. Loki saw his brother, **thee** mighty Thor, visibly flinch as their mother stood up in a warning and slightly venomous tone, "You want to what?"

Thor lost his voice; he could not manage the words. Loki inhaled only to find his voice crack as he began, "Mo-mother, in order to restore the bridge Thor and I must combine our weapons once more. We have weighed the outcomes, and I believe that they lie in our favor."

Her eyes were hard and piercing, "Loki, you are asking permission to send you and your brother on a suicide mission! I will NOT lose either of my children again! The answer is NO!"

Neither of the princes would dare say a word to her right now. They were too fearful of their lives at the given moment. _'No, mother please! I must return Thor to his Jane. Please mother, understand that the risk is something we are willing to take!'_

Suddenly, the sound of feet slowly making their way through the throne room was heard. Turning they saw their father walking toward them. His face in a smile, he held his hands behind his back. "My dear, our sons have not been children for quite some time. I believe that as grown men they will do as they see fit. However, on this particular matter, I believe they truly wish for your blessing."

"Odin, what they are asking is foolish, dangerous, and will no doubt end up with one or both of them killed! I cannot lose a son again!" Her eyes were welling up. Loki knew that he had caused this pain in her. He knew that it was his fault that the bridge was gone and now it was his fault that it will stay that way.

_'Perfect…'_ Loki relented to the fact that he would never be able to make up for what he had done. Only to hear his mother and father whisper to each other off to the side. He looked at Thor and in that moment they could feel it. They were about to be given permission. More specifically, permission to give Thor his happiness back.

When their parents turned to them, they simply saw their mother nod her head in defeat. They smiled, but the queen of Asgard raised one elegant hand, "Both of you are to wear your armor, be as safe as you can possibly be, and come back ALIVE! If you do not, so help me!" she stopped herself. She exhaled her breath she had been holding and rushed to her sons. Taking both of them in her arms she whispered, "I love you my sons. Both of you are so dear to me."

She pulled back and attempted at a small smile. She then added, "It's a bit chilly, wear your cloaks."

The two princes chuckled deeply and kissed their mother. Promising to be safe and do all she had instructed they went off to what was left of the Bifrost. Heimdall was waiting for them and bowed in greeting to the two princes.

"My Lords, it is good to see you. You have found a way to repair the bridge. I am eternally grateful." His bright, vibrant eyes shone with anticipation.

Loki inclined his head, "That is if this works."

Thor guffawed at his brother, "Why must you always be so down on everything?"

"Pessimistic."

"What?" came Thor's confused reply.

"The word you are looking for is pessimistic and I keep reminding you so you won't get your hopes up." Loki stated as he got ready to be hit with Mjolnir. It was not a fond memory; it had hurt a great deal. And now, he was willingly going to go through that again all for his brother. _'My brother… he is my brother. I will do anything for him, for him to be happy. He has his Jane, and soon will be reunited with her.'_

Loki's thoughts trotted off to what Sif had said, _'Do not forget about your happiness along the way.' _The feeling he had been attempting for repress came around once more. It was warm and cold. It was pleasant and unbearable. The feeling was faint yet so strong. None of it made sense. _'Focus Loki!'_

Forcing himself back into the present he squared his shoulders as he and his brother started to recreate the tension between them. To recreate the exact power that had cause the destruction of the bridge. _'Gods, let me be right!'_ Loki silently prayed as the battle began. The turmoil hitting them both as they began, the remembrance of that dark day caused their hearts to break. Their hearts and almost their will. Both had to get back into that mindset in order to create the right power.

Loki could feel the cold surround him, feel the desolation. He now remembered why he had been so hateful, so misguided, so evil… this cold, this numbness caused him to feel alone, unwanted, betrayed. He kept reminding himself, _'This is for Thor. This is for Thor!'_ Yet with every blow they exchanged both could feel Loki slipping deeper into his depression. Thor's eyes stung with tears as did Loki's. Finally, their weapons collided and their powers combined. Loki and Thor both held their breaths as they saw the bridge begin to…

**Author's Note: AGAIN! Yeah, I know, I did what everyone hates…. CLIFFHANGER! Well, I can say that I won't do too many of these. Promise! I dislike them with a passion as well! **

**Loki: You are an evil woman!**

**Me: You know you like it!**

**Loki: Perhaps, but that cliffhanger was truly evil. Thus, you are an evil woman.**

**Me: Yep! *triumphant grin!***


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay peoples, I have chapter 5! I am so happy with the previous chapter! Remember, I would like your feedback! Especially to tell me your favorite part of the chapter! Please, please, please! OH! And if you don't I'll sick Loki on you! KIDDING! TEHE! Okay, sorry I went to the festival today and ate a LOT of sugar! Now with the story!**

Loki and Thor held their breath as they saw the bridge begin to glow. The rigid edges of the bridge where it had broken looked as if it was burning. The power emanating from the bridge was so powerful it sent Loki and Thor flying in different directions, Loki down the bridge and Thor off the side.

"THOR!" Loki screamed out as he ran to grab a hold of his brother. The weight of his armor sent Thor faster down into the water. Loki caught his brother's hand just in time; only Loki was struggling to pull him up.

Loki had to act, he had to do something. He had to think of a way to save Thor. It was then that the bridge pulsated again. Loki had it, "HEIMDALL!"

"My Lord it has been repaired!" Heimdall was heading to open the Bifrost already.

"OPEN IT! SEND US TO MIDGARD!" Loki called out, desperately trying to keep Thor from falling. He felt him slipping through his fingers. "Thor, you hold on! I'll get you up!"

Loki squinted his eyes and focused with what little energy he had left. It was always difficult to teleport someone else along with him. He grunted in pain as he felt his muscles pull too far. Thor was slipping, it was now or never.

Yelling in pain he finally teleported them to the Bifrost. Heimdall sighed in relief, "My princes, the Bifrost is ready. Are you alright Prince Loki?"

Thor supporting Loki as he stood, "I am quite alright. Just a little tired, Thor weighs a lot." Earning a light jab from Thor.

Heimdall nodded his head and sent the two princes to Midgard. Thor looked at his surroundings… it did not look like the part of Midgard that Jane lived in. In fact he wasn't sure where they were. Loki, still leaning on his brother's shoulder, looked and asked, "Is this where she lives?"

"No… this is not where Jane lives. I am not sure where we are brother." Thor looked worried, and confused. Loki closed his eyes in defeat.

Loki turned around in a circle, clinging to his brother's arm, he saw that they were in a market of sorts. A woman looked at them and started to walk in the other direction. Loki smirked and focused on changing their clothes. Thor smiled and said, "You are going to pass out again if you over do yourself…_ again_." Thor said as he felt his armor turn into a grey v-neck t-shirt and leather jacket. His trousers turned to jeans and his boots turned to tennis shoes. Loki had much the same look only with a green v-neck.

It was then that they were able to approach a different woman on the street asking where they were. The woman smiled at them and said, "You're in Danville sweeties."

_'Danville? What in the name of Odin is Danville? And did she just call Thor and I "sweeties"? If she only knew who she was talking to…Never mind, that's not important. Find a way to Jane! Find a way to Jane!'_

Loki mentally smacked himself for being so easily distracted with his own thoughts, then asked, "I am sorry, we have never heard of Danville. Where exactly are we?"

The lady nodded in understanding, "Hon, Danville is kind of small. So it's not bad that you don't know. Any way, Danville is in Illinois. Why? Did you take a wrong turn or something?" She was honestly concerned, Loki was touched. A total stranger was concerned about him and his brother.

"My Lady, my brother and I are trying to reach…" Loki honestly did not know the name of wherever they were supposed to go to get to Jane.

Thor chimed in, "New Mexico." Thor's child-like smile splayed across his face cause the woman to smile back and laugh heartily.

"Oh dearies, that's a ways off. Do you have a map?" When she saw their heads shake no she frowned. "Well, I have one. I never use it; you see I don't travel much anymore so I don't have a use for it!"

The woman walked off to a contraption Thor had told him about; a car. They seemed clunky and dangerous, yet the prince found himself wondering what is was like to ride in one. The woman came back with a large folded up thing, and she handed it to Loki. "Here, you can have it! The map will show you how to get to New Mexico. I hope you get there! Your brother seems anxious to get there."

Loki smirked and said, "I am trying to get him back to his love. So he is quite anxious. Thank you my Lady for this map." Loki took her hand and kissed her knuckles. He smirked to himself when he saw the incredulous look on her face. _'This mortal must not have any gentlemen in her acquaintance, other wise she would not be so shocked.'_

With that she excused herself, wishing them the best of luck. Now that the two princes were alone the looked at the map and frowned; after a few minutes of Loki examining the parchment Thor exclaimed, "Brother, how does one read this thing?"


	6. Chapter 6

Loki ignored his brother, intently studying the Midgardian map. He noticed how far they were from "New Mexico". With his depleted energy there was simply no way he would be able to teleport them there. Loki thought every possibility through, only to feel gravity pull him to the ground. Thor caught him in time and smiled, "For now Loki I believe we need to get you a bed."

Thor supported his brother as they slowly made their way to a small little inn. The woman at the front desk saw the two men and smirked at the sight of Loki, "Rough night?"

Loki smirked back, "Something like that… We require a room."

The woman looked uncomfortable and asked, "Full bed or queen?"

Thor and Loki were repulsed at what she was insinuating. Loki suddenly had the strength to stand on his own and towered over the woman, "Two SEPARATE beds will suffice, thank you."

With a timid tone the woman muttered, "Uh, sure. Two twins coming right up." She rang the bell and a man came to show them to their room. Loki dragging his feet the entire way, he flat out refused to have his brother hold him up any longer. _Same bed… what a stupid, stupid mortal! Who does she think she is? I cannot believe she would insinuate that about me! My own brother no less! How repulsive!"_

The man that showed them to their room left them and the two princes were shocked at the sight. There were two separate beds alright, two separate _king_ sized beds. Thor, like a boulder, flung himself on the far bed. Loki smirked at his brother, so happy to be back on Midgard, and within reach of his Jane.

The younger prince trudged over to the bed closest the door and found himself falling unceremoniously upon it. He fell face first onto the sheets and smelled a faint scent of lemon. He sighed and thought, _'Lemon, interesting scent of bedding. I like it.'_

The younger prince was ripped from his relaxing thoughts by his brother catapulting himself upon his person. Grunting and letting out a wheeze, Loki asked hoarsely, "What are you doing?"

Thor chuckled and said, "I am thanking you! Thank you brother! You fixed the bridge, saved my life, brought be back to earth, and one major step closer to Jane!"

Loki was about to answer and demand that Thor get off him when there was a knock on the door. Loki found that the sound, however soft it was, grated his nerves. His head started to pound, he had a migraine.

Both brothers grunted in acknowledgement for the owner of the knock to come in. Opening the door the two princes saw the woman from the desk. In her hands was a tray of something that smelled both delicious and repugnant at the same time.

The woman took in the sight, Loki splayed on the bed with a hand holding his head and Thor hovering over Loki with his hands resting on the area at either side of Loki's head. She blushed slightly and looked down that the tray, "Excuse the intrusion, but it looks like you have a nasty headache. I find that a greasy meal is the bed hangover food. Here, I got you a whopper. I'm sorry for my rude assumption earlier."

The woman walked in and placed the tray on the table in the middle of the room. When she did she turned around and made for the door. She was almost out when Loki managed to get free from Thor's grasp and caught her arm, "Please, tell me why you have done this?"

His piercing eyes seemed to go right through her protective walls, as if he was peering right into her soul. Odin knows he was trying. _'She is beautiful. Her eyes hold flecks of colors and ranging hues. Her hair is brown; I have never seen such beautiful hair! Why would a maiden such as her do something kind for me?'_

Loki finished his questioning just as she said, "It was rude of me to just assume like I did. And, forgive me if I overstep any boundaries, you look like you're really hung-over .I'm amazed your migraine is letting you stand, let alone move."

Her eyes were hard, but soft. He wanted to know why they were hard, as if she were trying desperately to put something, _anything_ as a barrier. So as to keep him from getting to close, knowing too much. _'What has happened to you to make you so wary? You are smart, but your eyes hold hurt in them. Why?'_

She seemed to be cracking, her walls coming down. However she quickly reconstructed them and said, "If you need anything, I'm the maid/cook here so don't hesitate to ask. I'm Michelle by the way." She gently slinked her arm out of his grasp and she dipped her head in a polite gesture and left them.

Loki could have sworn he heard her mutter, "Two separate beds my butt…"

He shook his head as he turned to asses the food. He opened the contents, freeing them from their aluminum prisons. Upon trying the food he found he liked it as well as the bubbling drink. He may like this "Michelle" after all. Perhaps she was not as imbecilic as he had originally thought. She assessed what she saw, and the spectacle his brother could easily make often looked the something else if you were not acquainted with him. Loki smirked to himself… his first trip to Midgard in months and he was apparently no longer tempted by beautiful maidens.

_'This will be an interesting journey.'_ Thought the younger prince of Asgard as he recalled every aspect of her beautiful face.

Unbeknownst to him, Thor had a small, knowing smile playing across his face. _'Brother, perhaps you will not be dancing with the maidens of Asgard after all.'_

At the end of the hall Michelle leaned against the wall, "Okay, those two have the worst case of denial I've ever seen." Shaking her head she continued her way back to the front desk.


	7. Chapter 7

Thor and Loki quickly fell asleep. It didn't take much for either to let their bodies fall into dream land, their battle had taken a lot out of them. Loki felt the sun hit his face, waking him from his slumber. Stretching the sleep from his bones he opened his eyes. Thor was not in the room; Loki bolted up out of bed. His vision blurred for a moment, _'Ugh my head is still pounding…' _

He regained his vision a few moments later and with that he got up. Running out of the room, Loki searched for his brother. He heard steps behind him and as he turned he came face to face with Michelle. Michelle had a basket in front of her and she was biting her lip as if trying not to laugh. "Michelle, my brother was not in the room. Have you seen him?"

Her face went from amused to disgusted, "You're _brother_?"

Loki exhaled exasporatedly, "I will say this once, I do not find other men attractive. Now, have you seen my _brother_?"

Her face flushed with embarrassment, "Sorry, there isn't much of a resemblance between you two. But yes, I served him breakfast. He's in the drawing room, said that he makes too much noise for you to sleep. Um.. I understand this is a small inn, but that doesn't mean that you can just walk around in the buff."

He laughed nervously as he realized that his magic had worn off and his armor had not rematerialized in it's wake. Michelle noticed his flustered state and smile, "Here's a towel, don't worry they're clean."

Loki eagerly took the towel and wrapped it around his form. His face blushing, that he was sure, and he couldn't look into Michelle's eyes. _'Why is she having this affect on me? I have never been shy with a woman before…'_

He heard the woman in front of him clear her throat; he looked up as she said, "You have a nasty cut on your shoulder. Want me to take care of it? Each room has med kit. You probably won't be able to reach that cut on your own, and your brother doesn't seem to be too gentle… no offense." She added as an after thought.

He nodded and he led her to his room. She placed the basket down on the table in his room as he got dressed. Thor must have found some clothes while he was sleeping. Loki ducked into the bathroom to change and he heard a sweet melody coming from the room. He listened, feeling a bit like he was eavesdropping, _'It's my room, how can I eavesdrop?'_

She was singing a song; it was about love. She was singing it under her breath but to Loki's god-like ears, it was clear as day. He smiled, this woman was so different from the ones on Asgard. She was snarky, quick witted, and yet soft. Of course the women he had met were soft, but never snarky.

He re-entered the room and found her sitting on the bed, _his_ bed. He didn't let his shock show however and simply strode over, sitting next to her. Her fingers went to work, washing and cleaning the cut. She clicked her tongue, "You're going to need stitches."

He did not want to go to any Migardian hospital. No he had no time to explain why he wasn't on any records. His suddenly tensed body relaxed as he heard, "I mean, I could do them. I cut myself all the time, I've gotten pretty good at them. And besides, this cut goes with the lines of cleavage. It won't leave any scar."

Loki thought, a scar might finally shut his brother up about him not having seen battle enough. Yet he liked the idea of his body being scratch free. He looked at the woman sitting next to him. This was the first time he ever had a woman on a bed with out anything less than honorable happening. It was an odd sensation to him, but he had to forget that.

He looked at her and said, "If you promise to be a quick as you can about it, I would like for you to do them."

She looked at his green eyes, _'They're so green, and deep. As if they're a never ending pool. He's so cold too. I wonder why… it can't be because he's shirtless… maybe he's naturally cold.'_ "No problem. Here let me go grab a needle." She grabbed a set of plastic gloves on her way as well, _'Just in case he's got some sort of illness he has decided not to share with me!'_ She thought, proud that she had remembered it.

Once she sat back down and finished the last stitch Thor came barging in, "LOKI WE HAVE TO GO TO JANE NOW!" When he turned to look at his brother he also saw Michelle. He blushed and said, "Forgive me, I was not aware that my brother had company. I will leave you no…."

"No, I was just fixing your brother's shoulder for you. I have to go anyway. Uh, I hope you feel better." She nodded her head at the two men and taking her basket she left.

Thor turned to his brother and asked, "When did you bed her? I did not hear you stir at all last night… and I do not remember her staying either…."

Loki blushed as he put his shirt on, "I did not bed her, she helped with my shoulder. I ran into her in the hall while I was searching for you."

Thor chuckled and said, "Well, she is pretty. But I want to get to Jane. Please Loki, tell me your powers are better!"

Loki smirked at his child-like brother, "Yes they are replenished. Come brother, it is time to reunite you with your Jane."

Thor hugged his brother tightly and with a squint Loki teleported them both to New Mexico. Thor had blinked and suddenly they were back where Jane lived. He heard a clatter followed by a scream, turning he saw Jane running at him. He easily caught her, spinning her in the air he laughed. "Jane, I promised! I promised, and now I have come!"

Jane was so excited but gasped when she noticed Loki. Loki bowed low to Jane, "My dear Lady Jane, please forgive me for my past actions. Since then I have been working to get Thor back to you."

Jane stuttered and stumbled over his words. Thor chimed in, "He is being modest! He has worked himself SICK trying to get me back to you!"

Jane's mouth hung wide open. As Loki stood back up he was jolted with a woman flinging herself at him. He instinctively caught her, protectively wrapping his arms around her. His face flushed as he felt her chest press against his. Muffled by his shoulder Jane murmered her thanks.

Loki set her down, dismissing any compliments she gave him, "My Lady, there is nothing to thank me for. I must say I was doing it for my brother, and only my brother. I wanted him to smile again. The entire time I did not think of how you felt. But from the look on your face you felt the same as Thor."

Loki smiled as Jane nodded fervently and turned to latch back onto Thor. The two were so happy that they wondered off and left Loki by himself for a while. Loki went over to a desk in the building that Jane lived in. He placed a few words on a pad of paper. He smirked to himself as he realized that his brother would find it very amusing.

After the note he turned and walked out side, subsequently _teleporting_ out of state.

Three hours later Thor and Jane came back only to find Loki gone. Jane found the note first and smiled, "Thor, I think you better read this." She hollered over her shoulder.

Thor snatched the note out of her hands and read aloud,

_Thor,_

_ I have decided to take a small side-trip. Do not worry, no evil intention. I only wish have a night's sleep where you and your lady are not rustling about at all hours. I will meet you back in Asgard by the end of the week then?_

_ I hope you are happy brother, I truly do. And as for your lady, I do hope she comes to Asgard, some decent intellectual conversation would be nice for once._

_ Love Your Brother,_

_ Loki_

_ P.S. I believe my luck is changed in my favor for once brother. Here's to hope!_

Thor smirked and under his breath he muttered, "Danville".

Jane's eyebrows raised, "What's in Danville?"

"My brother's newly found luck I hope."

Meanwhile, in another state, Loki materialized. He smirked as he realized that he had transported right into a woman's bedroom. He looked around and found volume after volume of lore. He was stunned at the amount of books adorning the woman's wall. The book cases were bowing from all the weight on the over-packed shelves, there were books stacked in every corner, on every table, under the bed, and even a few stacks so high they blocked the view of the contraption Thor had called a television. Loki chuckled, this woman was intellectual all right, and the volumes of lore were from around the world. Some in different languages even. He smirked when he found one with little colored tabs sticking out from it on three different sides. He smirked, the title read _Norse Mythology_. She had a notebook with a scrawl of letters on it. He noticed that her handwriting was not only legible but in calligraphy. He was stunned, this woman had _very _good breed, or at the very least enjoyed education!

He knew he was in trouble the moment he materialized in this woman's room. However, he knew he was as good as dead when he heard the door open…


	8. Chapter 8

The door opened and Loki knew that one of two things would happen: either A.) the person would scream and run away, or B.) the person would lunge and attack him. Shockingly the person only screamed. He heard no running, no scrambling off, he only heard the scream.

He turned to face the person and came face to face with Michelle. Her face went from fear to fury. She was fuming, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Loki smirked and pointed to the Norse Mythology book on her bed, "You like Norse mythology?"

"What are you doing in my room?" She demanded once more.

Loki smiled at her, his smiled warmed her yet she was wary of it all at the same time. Loki took notice of this and sighed, "I wanted to spend time with you. Do you like Norse Mythology."

Ignoring his question, Michelle continued her questioning, "So you break into my room?" Her eyes were confused and her breathing hitched as he stepped closer to her.

"How about you answer a question and I answer a question. A win win situation I believe is how you mortals say it." Loki said, then he realized what he called her. _'Stupid!"_

"Mortal? What the hell are you going on about? Get out! Get out of my room! Get out of this inn!" She was quickly losing her temper, and now she was frightened by him. He mentally smacked himself for being so careless.

"Michelle, please…"

"GET OU…." She attempted to scream only to have Loki's hand cover her mouth. She squeaked at the sudden contact. She whimpered as his other hand took hold of her shoulder.

He looked into her eyes, such deep pools of green, blue, and what seemed like flecks of yellow, "Michelle, please, I want to show you something. Your notes from that book, they are on the Bifrost. I want to show you the Bifrost."

Her eyes went even more wide, her pupils now pin-point from shock. He slowly removed his hand and heard her whisper, "You're insane…"

He chuckled softly, "No not insane."

He walked over to her bed, picking up the mythology book he said, "Michelle, most of these myths are true. The Bifrost is, and so are the gods and goddesses it speaks of. Please, give me a chance."

She had composed herself by the time he turned to her again. She squared her shoulders and said, "Get out of my room. Now."

He sighed and dipped his head. Leaving her to her books he heard her say, "Dinner at 8. Casual."

He smirked, she had just accused him of being insane and now they had a "date" as mortals call it. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and the froze as he heard her add, "Wipe that triumphant grin off your face! I still think you're insane."

He did his best but ended up breaking out into a full blown smile as he made his way back to his room in the inn. He had a date.

As he walked into his room he flopped on the bed and relaxed. He had dozed off and awoke to the sun peaking in the last few rays of the day. He turned to the clock and saw it was seven. He stretched and got up intending to dress for his "date". Only to pause and say, "I do not have any clothes…"


	9. Chapter 9

Not much made sense to her. Looking at her reflections she huffed, "Why can't I look good for once? And how can I have a closet full of cute clothes and not like anything on me?" She chucked yet another ensemble across the room. She trudged back into her closet and looked at the remaining clothes, the ones that still hung in place. She decided on a pair of black jeans and a green tank.

She grabbed a yellow necklace from her jewelry box and a pair of pink hoop earrings and gave herself one last once-over in her mirror. Smiling she put on her cutest flats and then waited. She decided to open her Norse Mythology book. She had looked everywhere for it and she had definitely gotten some mileage out of it. She absentmindedly flipped through the book, landing on a chapter she had read a thousand times as least. She looked down at the picture and was shocked to recognize it. Murmuring to herself she shut the book and thought, _'I'm not getting enough sleep. That has to be it, cause there's no way he's real. He's just some myth people made up to feel better about themselves!'_

She was jolted out of her thoughts by the knock at her door. She jumped up, stopping to smooth out her hair, and opened the door. Standing there was _him_. She blushed as she took in his form. His hair wasn't slicked back, just brushed back, he had a white v-neck on, and deep blue jeans. She smiled and said, "Well hello!"

He dipped his head and took her hand, "Michelle, you look lovely. If you do not mind, I would like to properly introduce myself."

Michelle blushed and said, "OH! I don't even know your name!"

Loki chuckled and said, "You are very brave to go to dinner with me without even knowing my name. That or you are very stupid."

Michelle took her hand from his hand punch his shoulder. He chuckled and pretended like she had hurt him. They laughed together and then Loki said, "Michelle, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Loki."

She paused, then looked at him warily, "Loki? As in… the god of mischief?"

He nodded and the spark in his eye told her he was telling the truth. He bowed to her and when he stood he was closer to her than she thought. He was close enough to feel her breath catch. She blushed as his hand came and rested on her cheek, "Michelle, tell me what you are thinking."

She inhaled and said, "That I've gone insane. You can't be real, you just can't be. You're just a myth!" She seemed to gain control of her body again and she stumbled back. She stumbled over some books and even though he was too far away to catch her he did. Her eyes went wide and she asked in a timid and small voice, "How did you do that?"

He smirked at her and as he scooped her into his arms he said, "Magic."

He set her down on her bed and he took the seat next to her. It was then that she burst out with all her questions. Loki couldn't help but laugh. This mortal, this woman, had just gotten the biggest shock of her life and what does she do? Run away like a rational, normal person would have? No, she sits on her bed with him for hours demanding answers to her questions. He answered every last one. After she asked about the myths she started asking about him specifically.

After what seemed like the millionth question they noticed it was nearing midnight. They both chuckled and then Michelle said, "Come on, I'll whip us up something from the leftovers in the kitchen!"

Without thinking she took his hand in hers and led him to the kitchen. Loki felt his heart leap at the contact. Most people avoided touching him. His skin was always cold, so everyone else's skin always felt hot. But with her skin it wasn't. It was warm in truth, but it didn't feel so different from his. He smiled to himself, _'She has cold skin as well.'_

The kitchen was small, quaint even. Loki wondered how anyone could work in such a small place but Michelle seemed right at home. She dove right into it and Loki took the seat in the corner. He watched her intently as she put together two plates full of what looked like pork chops with cooked carrots and garlic bread. Loki smelled the aroma in the air and hummed in delight. She was an excellent cook as well as a very bright, and slightly reckless, woman.

The food was delicious and to his recollection his first time eating leftovers. He smiled to himself, how spoiled had royal life made him?

The two spoke for hours past when they should have got to their rooms to sleep. Neither one wanting to go and both loving the feeling of the other's company. Loki inhaled softly and took Michelle's hand, "Michelle, this is rather fast, but the end of the week is coming soon and I have to return home by then. You see, my parents are having a feast in my brother and I's honor. My brother is taking a beautiful woman with him. I wish to take…"

Michelle knew what he wanted to ask, but was afraid of the answer she would undoubtedly give. But she urged him to continue. He did, "I wish to take you. Show you Asgard and to show Asgard you. Say you will come and be my guest. You will be treated as royalty."

Her face blushed and she couldn't find a single word to say. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, like a fish stranded on dry land. Loki took her hands in his and whispered, "Please Michelle, I know this is fast, but I truly want this. I can tell that you want this too."

She looked at him and said, "Loki, I don't know what I want. I mean, if you are who you say you are then… then this is all a bad idea… and if you aren't then this is a suicidal idea!"

He leaned closer, his forehead resting on hers, "Say yes."

"But…"

"Say yes." His eyes connected with hers, pleading her.

"I…"

"Say yes." He leaned in and lightly brushed his lips on hers. He could feel her body tense and her breath hitch in her throat.

With a ragged breath she uttered, "Yes."

He was about to lean away when she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips on his. Loki's eyes went wide at the force this tiny woman in front of him had. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to rest on his lap. Their hearts seemed to sync with the other, as if there was a bond that neither would ever be able to break, no matter what. _'This is what that feeling had been. It's so strong! As if my existence in intertwined with this mortal's.'_

When they broke their kiss for air Loki smirked and said, "Well that was rather forward for a lady."

With a mock glare from her, Loki felt her punch him. Only this time it actually hurt. He cringed, "Remind me to never make you angry."

With a triumphant grin, "Deal!"

**Author's Note: Well what do you think? Kinda quick but that's half the fun!**

**Loki: Where did I find clothing? **

**Me: I don't know. **

**Loki: You wrote it! Where did I find clothing?**

**Me: Once again I don't know! This is more from Michelle's point of view.**

**Michelle: YAY! I gotta kiss Loki!**

**Me: Yeah yeah, don't rub it in!**

**Loki: Are you two going to fight?**

**Me & Michelle: What if we were?**

**Loki: *grin* I would suggest you do so in less clothing.**

***SMACK!* **

**Loki: OUCH!**

**Me: That's what you get for being a perv!  
>Loki: YOU WROTE IT!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

There was only one day left before Loki had to return to Asgard. To think, he had just asked Michelle to accompany him to the feast one day before, his heart swelled with joy. He could not recall the last time he felt so joyfilled. He smiled as he made his way down the hallway, the prince of Asgard was overjoyed at the realization that he was quite possibly on his way to being in love.

The young prince had stopped baying attention to where he was going and ended up turning the corner and mauling down Michelle in his wake. He heard a rather unladylike grunt from beneath him and he chuckled. Holding himself up slightly, so as not to crush her, he smiled and said, "We have to stop meeting like this my Lady."

A giggle sounded from inside her throat and her reply was, "I'm not your lady, now get off!"

He obeyed the command and smiled when he realized he knocked her hear out of the bun it had been in. Her hair falling unceremoniously down her face she looked like his mother. Her hair, while not blonde, was curly and fell down to her shoulders. His eyes sparkled at the thought of the maids from the palace doing her hair up like his mother's.

Offering his hand to help her up he asked, "Are you ready for Asgard?"

She cocked her head and said, "If it exists? Nope! What should I wear? I mean, I shouldn't go in my maids uniform… but, what do women on 'Asgard' wear?"

He chuckled and said, "It won't matter, as long as you are covered you will be fine"

"Sure… uh-huh… you're gonna put me in a dress aren't you?" She accused, completely correct however. Loki chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. She smirked and snaked her way out of his hold.

He was stunned, even though he was not Thor no woman had ever pulled away from him. He looked at her, trying to find out why she had pulled back. _'What makes you fear my holding you? What caused you to be __**so **__independent? Let me in… please.'_

She looked down and said, "I'm going for scientific reasons only! No touchy-feely stuff, got it? That kiss last night was a dirty trick!"

He smirked at him, "God of Mischief, remember?"

She clicked her tongue and said, "I'm still not so sure you're telling the truth, or that you're completely sane." She bent down, picked up her clothes basket, and turned to go down the hall. Loki fell in step with her and followed her around the inn. She finished cleaning up the rooms from the families that had left that morning. He was the only one left in the inn. He smiled, now she had nothing to take her time. Nothing for her to take her mind of Asgard.

She turned to him after sending the clothes bag down the shoot and said, "Are you done with your creeper stalking thingy?"

Loki chuckled, "I could have hidden myself; however I do believe that to be 'creepy-stalker-like'. Besides, I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to Asgard a day early."

She smiled at him and said, "You know, for only knowing for a couple days I kinda like you."

"I am glad to hear it."

She looked at him and said, "What do I need to pack?"

He smiled on and said, "Nothing, I will see to it that all accommodations are met for you."

She looked warily at him and then said, "What the heck? The owners of the inn are making me use my built up pto. I've got three months worth. So, I don't have to be home anytime soon." She let him take her hand and lead her to her room. She changed in her bathroom and came out in a black shirt that fell off one shoulder, dark blue boot cut jeans, and her sandals. She gave her best at a smile and said, "Okay, I'm ready?"

Loki chuckled and said, "We must go outside."

She heaved an overdramatic sigh and followed him out. They went to the field behind the inn and she gasped when his clothes turned to armor. She lost her footing as she tried to step away from him and found herself in his arms once again. She blushed when he didn't let go. He only called out something that sounded like "Him bell" and then the clouds in the sky started to rotate and decend upon them. She shivered when she realized he was waiting for the funnel cloud to reach them.

"Are you insane? We may be up north, but that doesn't mean we don't have tornadoes! Lets get out of here!" She screamed but was held firm by Loki's surprisingly strong arms.

"It is not a tornado, it is our way to Asgard. Calm down, no harm will come to you." Loki whispered in her ear, forcing her to quiet down to hear him. She shivered as his nose nuzzled the crook of her neck.

"I-I said no touchy-feely stuff." She said shakily.

He smirked when she looked up at the clouds and squeaked at how close they were. She immediately jumped into Loki's arms. She held tightly to him and buried her face in his shoulders. He chuckled and gladly held her tight. He stroked her hair and whispered, "Close your eyes; do not open them until I saw so. I promise it will be over soon." He heard her mumble in response and held him tighter. Her arms slinked around his neck, he felt at ease.

They held onto each other and Loki smirked as the scenary changed from field to Bifrost. He realized that he was not just holding Michelle close, no he had her scooped up in his arms. He smiled as he whispered, "Michelle, you can open your eyes now. We're here."

She slowly opened her eyes and Loki heard her murmer, "My God, it's true…"

He set her down and heard his brother bounding down the bridge toward him. There was no way that it wasn't his brother. He laughed as Thor bounded in and Jane huffing to keep up. He smiled when Jane hugged him, greeting him in her own way.

"Brother, you have returned early! And not only that you have brought beautiful maiden with you!" Thor bellowed.

Michelle's eyes had been wide before, but now they were threatening to pop out of her head. Thor was in his full get up. Her mouth hung open but it turned into a smile when she looked behind Thor and saw Jane.

"Jane?" She scwealed out.

Jane saw Michelle and she screamed out, "Michelle?"

The two women ran at each other and hugged. They started to giggle and spun in circles. Thor and Loki exchanged apprehensive looks and both murmured, "This is unexpected…."

Michelle and Jane parted from their hug and looked at the princes of Asgard. Jane said, "Thor, Loki, Michelle and I went to high school and college together! She and I were in the same… well, everything. We literally grew up together!"

Michelle smiled then said, "And we did everything together, until you moved to New Mexico!" she accused with a jabbing finger.

Thor chuckled and bellowed out, "Jane, Michelle, come with my brother and I! We shall show you Asgard!"

Thor took Jane's arm and led her down the bridge. Loki took Michelle's arm and the two started to walk. There was a silence that lingered in the air. Finally Michelle broke it, "I am so stupid…"

Loki, worriedly, asked, "What is it Michelle?"

She stopped, pulling her arm from his and said, "I'm on Asgard with the God of mischief… I've lost my mind! I've gone insane! There is no way this is real!"

Loki couldn't help but laugh slightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "Michelle, you have not gone insane. You have not lost you mind, I assure you it is still very much in your skull. Asgard is very much real, and you are very brave for coming with me. Now you have Jane and you are not alone. I will never leave your side so long as you want me here. The moment you want to leave, I will take you back. I will personally take you back to earth."

Michelle swallowed and nodded, "Okay, deal… Why me? If you're a god, you can get anyone that you want…"

He looked at her, she truly did not see what he saw. She didn't see what made her so radiant, so intoxicating. He did not answer her in words, he only took her in his arms. Holding her close he kissed her hair. He felt her body tense and then she relaxed. He knew that she was having an internal battle with herself. No doubt she was trying to fight the attraction that was forming.

He inhaled slowly and whispered, "Why do you fight it?"

She placed her palms on his back and said, "Because this can't be real… this feeling, it's wrong."

He retorted, "Is it so wrong to have a little adventure?"

He felt her body shake with a small giggle, "A sense of mischief?"

Loki smiled into her hair, "Precisely."


	11. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note: Okay I got a really good review from MugglebornPrincesa! Okay Loki getting turned on by Michelle looking like his mother wasn't what I went for. However I see how it can be taken that way. No, Michelle is not used to dressing up, and prefers casual. She specified for a casual date instead of dressing up like most dates. I tried to suggest Loki thinking of how hard it would be to get her to sit still long enough for the maids to do her hair. The queen obviously makes sure her hair is perfect, which from experience, takes HOURS! So that's what I went for.**

**But who knows, Loki is the god of Mischief and Trickery. He does have a lot of inner turmoil that has been left unaddressed! **

**No, I wouldn't go down that route, gross! Okay, now as for Michelle having a different (and somewhat pitiful) job even though she went to school with Jane, that will be addressed later on in the story. Sadly I believe that the story is coming to an end… However I am going to see how it goes but I might have sequel coming up! Who knows? Only time will tell!**

**Loki: Why would I be turned on by my mother?**

**Me: It was an honest mistake. I could have written it more clearly to boot.**

**Loki: *glare* You did this… You shall pay for this!**

**Me: I can still make you naked for an entire chapter! *Hides behind desk***

**Loki: *appears next to me* You cannot escape me!**

**Me: *tackles Loki in a hug* I'm SOWWIE!**

**Loki: *red faced* Y-you are forgiven… for now.**


	12. Chapter 11

Looking at each other for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only a few minutes, they were pulled back into reality when some one cleared his throat. It was a man in golden armor standing regally with his sword. Loki smiled and said, "Heimdall, thank you for bringing us back."

Heimdall bowed and it hit Michelle, she muttered under her breath, "Not him bell, Heimdall. That's what he said." Loki noticed and smirked, holding her close to his side.

Heimdall stood up once more and smiled at Michelle, "You are very lovely my Lady. Please, enjoy yourself; you are in the most entertaining company in all of Asgard."

Loki cleared his throat nervously, "Yes, well, I believe if we do not catch up with my brother and his love he will send a search party for us."

Michelle dipped her head at Heimdall and then ran to catch up with Thor and Jane. When they did Thor asked, "Michelle, if you and Jane studied at the same university why is it that you are not working with Jane?"

Michelle snorted and said, "Not everyone had the luck that Jane did. I couldn't find a job so I took what I could get. And I fell in love with Danville, especially the inn there where I work; I don't think I could have seen it coming. If I had I would have never wasted all that money!"

Jane jabbed her in the ribs and said, "You had better scores than me! I can't believe you couldn't find a job!"

I smiled, "Well, unlike you, I speak my mind regardless of who I speak to. That causes me to get into trouble. Remember our professor that kept staring down my shirt?"

Jane went into a fit of giggles, "Yes! And the time he knocked your pencil off your desk and told you to bend over to pick it up. You looked him in the eyes and demanded that he pick it up. You went into a lecture and we ended up getting a free day! It was the only time I saw him lose his cool!"

Michelle and Jane giggled together and hooked their arms together, walking ahead of Thor and Loki. Loki leaned over to whisper to his brother, "They may be far more intelligible than the women here but there is one similarity, women of earth and Asgard alike have a language all their own."

Thor smirked and said, "Agreed brother."

The four of them had spent the entire day on the grounds of the palace. Thor and Jane had gone off on their own leaving Michelle and Loki to themselves. Holding his hand out, he was thrilled when she placed her hand atop his. He took her to her room. She smiled when it was exactly like her room back at the inn on earth, only _much_ larger.

She walked around the room; smiling and then she flopped on her bed, hair falling everywhere. Her face gleamed in the final rays that found their way into the room through the balcony entryway. He found his mind drifting to thoughts most unbecoming of a prince. He mentally slapped himself for his thoughts but his attention was soon on Michelle when he heard her ask, "When is this feast? That is the reason I'm here right? To attend this feast you told me about."

He walked over to her bed and crawled upon it. "It shall be here at the palace, tomorrow. Starting in the morning and lasting long into the night." He was now hovering over her, looking into her eyes for a sign to continue or stop.

She placed a hand on his face and smiled. He watched her chest rise and fall, the color in her face rising, and her heart beat quickening as he leaned down. He kissed her forehead, and smiled as he heard her say, "This is so wrong! I don't even know you!"

He looked at her and said, "Please, tell me what makes you feel that this is wrong. When everything in you is saying yes, urging you forward, why do you fight it and try to turn and run?" He sat back.

She sat up as well and sighed, "Men don't like me, let alone look at me. I've always been the girl that guys use to get to other girls… what's your angle? Someone back in Danville catch your eye?"

Loki forced her to look him in the eyes and said, "Michelle, I am going to say this once and for all. I do not have eyes for anyone but you. I do not wish for anyone but you. Let your reserve fall, allow yourself to follow your sense of adventure, your sense of mischief. Please take a chance, whatever happened to make you so reserved, so guarded, know that I will not allow it to happen again."

She looked at him, squinting her eyes, "You can promise to never raise a hand to me? You can promise to never cause me to wear long sleeves in the summer? You can promise to never send me to the E.R. because you lost your temper?" Her eyes widened at her sudden outburst.

His heart stopped, _'That's what happened… When I find out who did that he is a dead man!'_ He gingerly held her face, "Michelle, I can promise you that no harm will come to you by my hand, ever. I can safely promise you that you will never be forced to wear long sleeves in the summer, and you will never see the inside of an E.R. unless for good reason, such as you falling once more and cracking open your skull."

Just as he had aimed for, she giggled.

He continued, "I not only can promise you those things, I do promise you those things. All I ask is that you stay here long enough to judge for yourself if I am sincere. Michelle, promise me that you will stay, long enough for me to prove that I feel for you. Allow me to prove that I am on my way to loving you. You are the most mischievous woman I've ever met."

She smiled and said, "You tough me how to be. Reading about you made me want to be like you. But until you actually showed up I was just some maid at an inn, now look at me! I'm on Asgard, with the God of Mischief. I don't know what I'm doing here, or why I'm even telling you this! I just know that I have this feeling of safety when I'm around you. But I've only known you for a week and… and that's just not enough time to know someone… It takes longer for me to be comfortable with someone normally…."

His eyes sparkled and he said, "Michelle, mischief moves quickly, never takes the traditional route. Please, Michelle, I am not a patient man, nor am I accustomed to the word no." His words came out harsher than he anticipated; he prayed he had not frightened her off.

A giggle made him freeze, Michelle said, "What the heck, I'll give it a try."

"You sound so nonchalant."

She leaned in and kissed him, "Only sound like it, inside I'm screaming at myself. This is the most reckless thing I've ever heard of. You could really be like Bundy for all I know!"

Loki was insulted, "I can assure you Michelle, I am no Bundy. I do not enjoy killing, cause havoc yes, killing no."

That set her into a fit of giggles and he took her in his arms. He had a sense that things would not be as simple as this for a while. All he wanted was to hold her close, not let her go. He had never cared for a maiden so quickly before. Sure he cared for Sif, they went into battle together, how could he not care for her? But it was different with Michelle; it was as if he didn't want to live if she wasn't around.

He had a feeling, deep within him that was urging him to ask her to stay. Stay for good. He wanted to ask her to be his, to never leave him, to always be there. She would become a princess, live in the palace with him as his wife, and be a part of something great with him. He wanted nothing more than to have her here with him, forever.

He was slightly stirred from his intense thoughts by rhythmic breathing. He chuckled under his breath; she had fallen sleep in his arms. The thought was a touching one; that she was comfortable enough with him that she would fall asleep on him. He took note of her attire. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans, a white tank top, and a grey sweater. Her hair was slightly askew, but they had spent the day outside where there was a slight wind, and her lips had a slight red color to them. He smiled as he touched her face slightly with the tips of his finger. She was so delicate, so vulnerable at that moment; it was heartwarming to know she felt safe enough to do so.

There was something about mischief, while dangerous; those who find mischief with you are those you can always trust; even if they pull the occasional prank. Michelle was finding out that Loki was that person she could always trust, trust to get her into mischief and back out again, to hold her hand through anything. That's how mischief works. Loki thought to himself, _'People often see me as evil, or a coward. Finally someone is starting to realize that I am neither. Mischief is something that is in everyone, I make them realize it. Michelle is finding out that mischief and magic are two things that bond people together, forever. She is taking the time to find these things out, something no one had done before. No one but Thor, but he did so out of self-preservation when we were stranded on Niffleheim.' _

He gently shifted so that he was sitting up against the headboard. He felt her nuzzle in close to him, almost as if she was trying to crawl inside of him. He smiled down at her; she was truly a thing of beauty. Not overly so, but in a natural, subtle way; effortless.  
>He rested his head back on the headboard as his arms wrapped around her frame, <em>'Tomorrow she shall meet mother and father; tomorrow she will be shown to all of Asgard. Tomorrow, I shall ask her to be mine.'<em>


	13. Chapter 12

This should not be so hard. He was a prince for Odin's sake! He had gone into battle with his brother, survived sparring with Lady Sif, and faced many lectures from his father. He was known for his silver tongue, his way with words; so why was this so hard? Why could he not simply look at this woman and ask her to stay? Tell her how he feels? It was absurd how cowardly he was being!

Pacing back and forth about the room he, his brother, and his friends were in. He was no doubt wearing the floor down slightly. His friends were staring at him, watching him pace from one end of the room, pivot, and walked back to the other. He was aware of them and aware of his brother attempting to ease his brother's worries. None knew what his turmoil was, and all wanted to ask. Eventually Sif grew bored with the wait and finally demaned, "Loki, what on Asgard are you pacing for? Tell me what could torture the master of Trickery so?"

He didn't stop his pacing, he answered her as he walked to the far wall of the room, "It is nothing of import."

Sif snorted, "Loki, I may not be a mind-reader, but I can tell when you are troubled. Tell us, now."

He paused with his back to everyone, "What if I brought her here too early? This is all very sudden, and she already doubts that this is real. I cannot image how I can convincer her… What if she wants to leave?"

Thor walked to his brother's side and with a giant hand on Loki's shoulder he said, "Brother, please, she loves it here. If she did not then why is she dining with our mother? Right this very moment she is in a beautiful gown, hair done up with jewels, and her lips a vibrant red, and here you are pacing with worry instead of joining in the festivities in the other room."

Thor felt Loki go rigid. Before he could ask what was wrong Loki turned to face him and asked, "She is with mother?"

Thor, oblivious as to what was so important, said, "Yes, is that not what I just said?"

Loki covered his face with his hands and through them said, "Thor, think, what is this feast for?"

"For us to choose a bride… oh…" Thor finally understood. The two young princes shared a moment of worry before Thor burst out, "And Jane is with Michelle, which means she is with mother, which means…"

Without another word the two princes dashed out of the room and into the great hall, leaving a laughing Sif and a confused Warriors Three in their wake.

Pausing enough to fix their appearance they entered the great hall. They were greeted with cheers and well wishes. The princes thanked them and did their duties and finally made their way to the royal family table. They saw Michelle and Jane smile and laughing with their mother. The princes froze, and to each other murmured, "What are they laughing about?"

When their mother saw them she smiled wide and motioned for them to join her. When they did their mother said, "Thor, Loki, there you are! Please tell me how you managed to find such remarkable women? I am very pleased with your choices!"

Loki sat next to Michelle and he noticed a forced smile upon her lips. His eyes widened as she said, "Yes Loki, when were you going to tell me that this was to announce our engagement?" Her hand rested on his knee, fingernails digging into his skin. He gulped as he tried to find a way out of this.

His mother smiled and said, "Loki, Michelle and I agree that it would be best for you two to be wed at the end of next year; in the autumn, where your brother and Jane will marry at the beginning of next year. Now of course, Michelle and Jane will be the maid of honor at each other's wedding; then of course we have the details of the guest lists, cake designs…"

Loki and Thor were wide eyed and mouth agape. It was at that moment that Jane, Michelle, and Frigga, Queen of Asgard broke out into hysterical laughter. The two princes of Asgard looked at each other and then commenced glaring at the three women in front of them.

Loki was shocked when his mother said in between laughs, "Oh, forgive me my sons, I could not resist! Michelle suggested this and I could not pass up the opportunity."

Turning to face Michelle he said, "You are an evil, devious woman." He smiled despite himself.

Michelle smiled at him and her hand relaxed and gently rested on his thigh, "You're upset because I bested the God of Mischief!"


	14. Chapter 13

The feast was progressing nicely. Michelle and Jane were loved by the king and queen of Asgard, the people of Asgard loved the two mortals, and there was no hiding how much Michelle and Jane loved all of Asgard. Loki was dancing with Jane at the moment. She had asked him to teach her the Asgardian dances. They were in the far corner of the hall, as private as they could get without leaving together. She was catching on rather quickly.

She smiled up at him, "Thank you for this. I know we aren't really this close."

"It is no problem Lady Jane. The dances can be intimidating at first. I am happy to help you."

After a pause of silence, Loki no doubt trapped in thought, Jane said, "You really care about her, don't you?"

He was jolted from his own thoughts, but smiled nonetheless, "Yes I do. I believe I may love her. She is unlike any woman I have ever met."

Jane smiled up at him, "That's true, she's one of a kind." They continued their dance lesson and when they stopped Jane said, "She cares for you too. If she seems like she's running it's because she's afraid of getting hurt. She's got baggage, but with you it's like her baggage disappears."

He beamed at the woman in front of him, "Jane, thank you for telling me this. As for your dancing, you are wonderful at it. Go dance with my brother; be prepared for broken toes though." He kissed her knuckles and led her over to his brother. With a nod of his head he went to find Michelle.

He searched for a few moments before he saw a sight that caused his heart to leap. He was met with the sight of his father dancing with Michelle, his Michelle. He paused and just watched, wishing he could hear the conversation they were having.

When the dance ended, his father not only kissed Michelle's knuckles, he bowed to her, causing the entire room to pause, music stopping and all eyes on the All-Father and the mortal from Earth. Michelle was flustered and at a loss for what to do. When Odin stood back up he smiled and took her into a hug. Michelle hugged him back and then allowed him to take her hand, leading her to his youngest son's side.

Smiling at the two of them, Odin turned and bellowed, "People of Asgard, I am please to announce that my sons have both entered courtships! My eldest, Thor, has begun courting Lady Jane Foster. Lady Jane is the reason my son survived while on Earth!" The entire assembly cheered. Odin raised a hand and then continued, "My son Loki has entered a courtship with Lady Michelle Anders. Please make both these astounding women feel as welcomed as they are!"

The entire assembly clapped and cheered for the princes and their ladies. Loki however was shocked. He looked at Michelle only to be met with sparkling eyes. "Michelle, you do know what a courtship is correct?"

She giggled silently, "Yes, _my_ Lord, I do. I know what this feast is to signify, and I know how I feel. I am done fighting the inevitable. I know that you will be in my life whether I like it or not. I have decided if you're going to be in my life then we're gonna do it my way!"

Loki grinned like a cat at her, "You are, perhaps, becoming even more mischievous than even me. You have basically agreed to marry me and you are so nonchalant about it!" He put his arms around her, not caring about the shocked stares that commenced. Michelle noticed the stares they were receiving though.

"Loki, why is everyone staring like that?"

Loki took a quick look of the hall, "They have not seen me smile for some time now, not with a woman at least. My brother yes, but no one else."

Michelle beamed up at him, _'How could anyone hate him? How could anyone call him a coward? How could he be pure evil if he can make my heart soar? He makes me so happy that I never want to leave him. I wouldn't be able to handle that.'_

Unbeknownst to her Loki had read her thoughts, and it brought tears to his eyes. Michelle was worried until he whispered into her ear, "I will never leave you, my dear. I promise you I will never cause you to bleed clear blood. I will never let any harm come to you."

Michelle smiled and despite herself she let a single tear fall down her face. She buried her face into his chest and clung to his frame. There was a sudden cheering from the crowd. Loki smiled and with a quick wave of his hand the festivities started again and Loki was carrying Michelle back to their table.

The two spent the rest of the day there just speaking. Talking about what they like to do and what Michelle would like to do in the coming months. They spoke of what they would do about her living situation on Earth. In the end they decided she would go to Earth to resign and Loki would use his magic to take all of her belongings that were still at the inn to Asgard.

Obligation eventually took Loki from Michelle. He had to go thank his guests with his brother. Seeing each and everyone out of the grand hall, he kept an eye on Michelle the entire time. She and Jane were seated still, it looked like they were either whispering to each other or resting. Loki had no time to contemplate it however, for his guests were very attentive to him in way of congratulations. He thanked each of them for coming, for their well wishes, and for their welcoming Michelle to Asgard.

Thor and Loki exchanged a few words of encouragement whenever the other seemed to be lagging.

Thor heaved a sigh, "Brother I cannot do this for very much longer. I wish to be with Jane."

Loki snorted, "You were just with her the entire day."

Thor snorted in response and said, "Yes, but there is one way I have not been with her today, and I wish to remedy that."

Loki visibly cringed, "Brother that is the very last way I wish to imagine you! Please refrain from such remarks in my presence!"

Thor chuckled and tousled his brother's hair. Loki glared slightly and fixed his appearance as another wave of guests left. Once the wave had subsided he added, "You would not wish me to give you such graphics of myself."

Thor's face went from gleaming to shocked, "Brother, you are still too young for such… such activities!"

Loki snorted once more, "Thor I may be younger, but I am still thousands of years old."

"You are not old enough! That is final!" Thor was desperately trying to convince himself that his brother was still very much innocent.

Loki understood what Thor was trying to convince himself of. Hence, he decided to shatter his brother's little bubble, "Thor, there are many women to which I could refer you to that would testify in my favor. However, since this would disgrace them, I think it best that you take my word for it." Loki grinned triumphantly as Thor proceeded to bang his head against the wall.

The last of the guests finally left and the two princes walked to the table where they left their women. To their amusement they had fallen asleep. However, the two women had fallen asleep on each other. Thor, with a puzzled expression, "Brother, how shall we untangle them?"

Lost in thought, _'Now I understand what that vulgar young man from the inn was talking about. Two women entangled together can be very… interesting… crap! Not the time for this, not the time for this!'_ He mentally slapped himself as he nudged for Thor to help him gently untangle their women.

Once the task had been completed, Thor and Loki bid their parents goodnight and commenced their separate ways. Loki turned the final corner and motioned for the servant to open the door for him. The servant smile at the sight, she had not seen Loki be so tender in all her life.

Loki didn't even have to ask; the servant turned the bed down and helped him tuck Michelle in. She bowed to him and made for the door when she heard, "Annalina?"

She turned to face the prince and with raised eyebrows signaled that she was listening.

He was seated on the bed, facing Michelle, "Annalina, she has accepted me… but what if I let her down? What if I end up hurting her? I-I-I would never be able to live with myself if I would ever cause her any pain…" As his voice drifted off he felt the arms of an elderly woman wrap around him. He leaned into the embrace.

"My Prince, I have watched you grow up. I have watched you fall in love, and be hurt by it. I have taken you in my arms and let you weep countless times. But now, now you have no need for me. You no longer need your nanny; you have this wonderful woman right here. I must say, she is very pretty, and as far as wit goes I do believe she can best you." She placed a kiss on his temple. He smiled.

"Annalina, will you watch over her tonight? I wish to stay… but it is not proper… I wish to do this right… for once." His eyes never left Michelle's face.

He felt Annalina hold him tight for a moment then release him. She said, "Of course my Prince. I will watch over her whenever you are not there. I promise. Now you need sleep as well. Go young one, sleep well." She ushered him out and gave him one last kiss goodnight.

Before she closed the door she heard him say, "You have been so good to me, gods know I don't disserve it."

She closed the door as if she hadn't heard him and then went to find some pillows and a blanket for her to sleep on the couch. She smiled at the mortal lying in the bed; yes, Loki had found his match. This much she was certain of. She rested her head on the pillow she had found and closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift off into the realm of dreams.

As Loki made his way to his room he thought to himself, _'If Michelle and I do marry, I want Annalina to help care for our children. She was always there when mother could not be. Yes, if Michelle and I have children, Annalina will be there for them as well.'_

Loki readied himself for bed, and as he did so he kept thinking one thing. No matter what he did or told himself he couldn't help but return to one thought: What was their next step?

It had almost been an entire month since Loki first brought Michelle to Asgard. She had seen all of Asgard and had fallen in love with it. She had watched Sif and the Warriors Three spar with each other and (to Loki's amazement) picked up on Fandral's fighting style. She was rather steady with her footing and graceful with a sword. This made Loki smile; he had always thought her a direct yet coy type of woman. Sword fighting was direct yet coy, graceful on top of it all. In between sword fighting, she also spent hours at a time in the kitchen. She had learned how to cook all Asgardian delicacies and introduced the royal family to her favorite dishes from Earth. Loki loved what she called a "Chicken Enchilada Ring".

A knock on his door caught his attention. He got up to answer it, but did not get the change for a frazzled looking Michelle burst open his door. She was in what appeared to be an under-dress and Annalina was racing after her with a rather red face. Loki stifled his laughter and said, "Michelle, I appreciate the look but you do need to put the rest of your clothing on."

"I don't want the gown! It's so extravagant! I can't take it!" She was flustered. In the month she had been here she still had not gotten used to having the finest of everything. Loki imagined she would be content in a small cottage off in a far corner of Asgard. He chuckled at the face she was making.

He crossed what little space was between them and gave her a kiss, "Michelle, what gown would you like?"

She stood straight and squared her shoulders, looking quite like Sif, "I want a simple green dress."

He froze. She had never asked for anything the entire time she had been here. Her first request was a simple green dress. He smiled, "A simple green dress you shall have my dear." He kissed her again, this time she returned it.

When they parted he ordered Annalina to go tell the seamstress to make a simple green gown. He whispered to her to make it the color of his cape. He knew Michelle would laugh at him for it but she would love it nonetheless. They were alone with each other, and Michelle had already plopped herself on Loki's bed.

"My dear Lady, this is most improper." He said with mock concern.

She looked at him through her tousled hair, "And I care why?"

He laughed with her and sat next to her, "We have yet to gather your things from Earth, shall we do so today? I have no meetings to attend, and I have no obligations to take me from you." He took her in his arms and absentmindedly fiddled with one of her soft brown curls. She smiled into his shoulder. She loved it when he played with her hair. It always meant he was thinking deeply about something.

"Sure, I need to be heading back anyway to resign. I hate leaving them but I can't be a maid forever!" She said and Loki just held her tighter.

"I know the owners were good to you; I know they took you in like their own daughter." He kissed her hair as she melted in his hold.

"I don't want to talk about it." She stated grimly.

He smoothed her hair down and whispered, "Okay, we will not speak of it."

Michelle suddenly jumped from the bed, her face aglow, "Loki, I know what we can do today! After we get my things, we can start on furnishing _our_ room!"

He was caught off guard, _'The jumps this woman makes; I can't even make jumps like that!'_ "Well, if that is what you wish then we may do so. I do not understand what is so interesting about that idea."

She smirked at him and slowly climbed on his lap, "I'm sure you can figure it out." She hummed in delight before she stood back up, much to Loki's dislike.

She stood in time for Annalina to open the door holding the Loki-green gown. She laughed and exclaimed how much she loved it. She and Annalina rushed off to Michelle's room to properly dress her for the day, leaving a rather flustered Loki in their wake.


	15. Chapter 14

She was having so much fun on Asgard. She couldn't hide her giddiness even if her life depended on it! As she made her way to her room, with Annalina in tow, she practically skipped the entire way! Her mind was still in Loki's room, wishing she could spend more time with him. She had to admit, mischief was way more fun than being good. And she knew that she would never leave mischief, she would never leave her God of Tricks.

As Annalina helped Michelle into her new Loki-green gown the woman asked, "Annalina, I know that you have been there since Loki was little, but I don't know why he's so attached to you. Would you mind telling me the story?"

Annalina smoothed out the dress before she heaved a sigh and said, "That my dear, is a story for a rainy day. It is long and entrancing. If I tell you now you will not receive your things from Midgard today. Now, let us do your hair, that way we can make every man in court wild with envy at your prince." Annalina commenced brushing Michelle's hair. Her hair had grown slightly and fell just below her shoulders now. Annalina had long since found that it was fun to curl Michelle's hair. Curling and pinning it brought out all the colors in her hair.

Michelle absentmindedly hummed a tune, her favorite one. And after the first bridge she was singing it. Word after word, note after note, she sang. And soon Annalina was misty eyed and saying, "That is a most beautiful song my dear."

"Thank you, it's my favorite." The two women spoke for an hour about songs and dancing. They had forgotten that they had Loki waiting on them.

Sure enough, after two hours Loki grew too impatient and came knocking on her door. Michelle heard him and bounced into the air. Upon opening the door she met deep pools of green, and all agitation from him immediately subsided. She stood aside so he could enter the room. She curtseyed low and smiled as he blushed at her. She knew that it flustered him when she curtseyed to him, yet he was so cute she couldn't stop.

When she stood back up he scooped her into his arms, "You look lovely my dear." He placed a kiss on her temple, earning a giggle from her. He loved to hear her giggle; it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

"You have the seamstress and Annalina to thank for that! They dress me everyday! There is no way I'd be able to make me look this good!" Michelle declared and wriggled out of Loki's arms. She went to her desk and picked up a small box. "I got you something… well I actually made you something."

She walked over to Loki and placed the little orange box in his hands. She urged him to open it. With her face burning bright red as he opened it she saw his face light up. Inside the box, delicately placed was a leather bracelet. Loki gingerly picked it up and imprinted on the leather was the name, "Michelle." His eyes glimmered in the light as he looked at the woman in front of him.

She rubbed her arm and said, "I thought… that even though I haven't seen you wear any kind of bracelet or something, that if it was leather and simple you'd wear it. So that whenever you have to leave all day again I can still be with you. I know, it's corny but… I thought it would be nice." She was shuffling her feet nervously. She was waiting for him to say something, anything.

He took her in his arms whispering while looking at the bracelet, "Michelle, I love it." He smiled into her hair as he placed it on his left wrist. "Come my dear, it is time to gather your things from Midgard."

Michelle nodded and wrapped her arms around Loki, her prince. Annalina saw the two of them and the way they smiled at each other, it brought joy to her heart. She bowed to them both and excused herself. Loki and Michelle looked at each other and when they heard to door close Loki sprung into action. He picked her up, holding her close to his body, "Michelle, you left me rather hot and bothered earlier. I was not sure what to do with myself."

She shivered at his words and retorted, "I'm terribly sorry, my prince."

He set her down on her bed and looked at her. He was certain they would miss their trip to Midgard, but he did not care. She laid down as he crawled on top of her, causing her to blush furiously. He leaned into her and placed a passionate and protective kiss upon her lips, his hands holding her waist.

She started to giggle and when Loki pulled back she said, "You just messed my hair up mister!"

"It can be fixed." He growled out as he attempted to recapture her lips.

She wriggled under him, unable to get away but still catching his attention, "Loki, we need to get my stuff from Earth."

Loki heaved a sigh, "You have a gift for leaving me dissatisfied."

Michelle giggled, "I'll make up for that on our wedding night, now come on, I have to get my stuff from Earth!"

Loki grinned wickedly as he stood back up, "I will hold you to your word." He pulled her to her feet and with a slight flick of his wrist her hair was perfect once again. Michelle smiled as she went to pick a pair of shoes. She had been given many fabulous heels, but she chose her yellow flats. They accented her dress perfectly, and she didn't feel like wearing heels anyway.

Loki offered her his arm and they strode out of her room, making their way to the stables where their horses would be ready for them. Michelle found herself deep in thought, about Loki, Asgard, leaving Earth, and what it really meant to be married to a prince of Asgard; specifically the God of Mischief. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that Loki had decided to just transport them to the Bifrost.

Michelle's head swirled as she lost her balance and went plummeting to the floor. Chuckling, Loki elegantly caught her and held her up. He heard her mumble, "So not cool Loki…"

Loki grinned and ordered Heimdall to send them to Earth. Michelle snaked her arms around Loki's frame and buried her face in his chest, much like when Loki first took her to Asgard. Holding her tightly he took the opportunity to take in her scent, apples and a faint bit of lemon.

The weightless felling overtook Michelle and she knew she was now traveling in-between worlds. She gripped her prince tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut. Despite the fearful experience she loved how safe she felt in Loki's arms. Yes, in reality she should feel afraid of the God of Tricks, but she only felt safe and protected while in his arms.

Loki kissed her hair and whispered, "My love, we are here."

With that she opened her eyes and found herself in front of the inn. She smiled at the only place she had ever called home. It was a bitter sweet smile as she realized she would be leaving today, for good. A gentle squeeze on her hand told her Loki would be with her through it all. She responded to his hold and they walked in the doors.

When they did the two were bombarded by an elderly woman. Michelle was in her arms and seemed to disappear in the woman's bosom. Loki began to worry when he began to get the feeling that Michelle could no longer breathe. Finally the woman released Michelle.

Michelle refilled her lungs and said, "Mimaw, it's good to see you too!"

The elderly woman smiled and said, "It's only been a month. You have two more months before you can come back!"

"Mimaw, I want to introduce you to… well… my fiancé!" Michelle smiled as she said it.

Loki realized he hadn't gotten her a ring yet. He was trying to find the perfect one for her; he knew that it was important to mortal women that they have a ring. He waved his hand unnoticeably and on Michelle's finger appeared a white gold band with an emerald with accenting diamonds around it. He smiled to himself as she felt it appear and she showed it to this Mimaw woman.

The two women cooed over the ring and then Mimaw turned her attention to him. She smiled and took Loki in an embrace much like the one she had trapped Michelle in. She rocked them side to side as she said, "Anyone who can get my little girl into a dress is sure something special! You take good care of my girl, understand?"

"Yes ma'am. I only wish to bring joy to Michelle." Loki said as he attempted to snake his way from this woman's hold. She had no intention of letting him go any time soon. That is until somewhere behind the woman a man's voice sounded.

"Mimi, what are you doing? Suffocating that poor boy?"

The elderly woman let go of Loki and turned on the man behind her, "Oh hush you! He's fine! Now you, on the other hand, may want to watch your back, you old fart!"

"Old fart? You weren't saying that when we were youngsters!"

"Of course not, we were _youngsters_ then! Why would I have called you an old fart back then?" Mimaw said with an incredulous wonder.

The elderly man took notice of Loki's confused expression and smiled, "I heard Michelle from the other room. So you're the one that swept her off her feet huh? Well, can't say's I'm shocked. When she knows what she wants she goes out and gets it." He held his hand out to Loki, and to Michelle's surprise Loki shook his hand.

The elderly man grinned wide and said, "Man your hands are just like Mike's! Cold and icy!"

Loki was confused, "I'm sorry sir, but Mike?"

Michelle giggled, "Papaw calls me Mike. You see Michelle is the feminine form of Michael and the nick-name for Michael is Mike."

Mimaw spoke again after clearing her throat, "Peter, introduce yourself! This young man is here and neither one of us have properly introduced ourselves!" Turning to face Loki she held her hand out, "It's a pleasure to meet you young man. My name is Mimi Bellman. This here is my husband, Peter Bellman. Please you're family now, call us Mimaw and Papaw!"

Loki kissed Mimi's knuckles and said, "The pleasure is all mine, Mimaw. I am Loki Odinson, pleased to meet you."

Peter and Mimi exchanged looks and then said in unison, "Loki? Odinson?" They looked to Michelle for answers. Michelle giggled and looked at Loki.

The two answered the elderly couple, "You would not believe us even if we showed you."


	16. Chapter 15

What had been intended for an afternoon trip turned into a week long stay, with Loki and Michelle in her old room. After three days and about the eighth hour of packing, Loki chuckled and said, "Michelle, how did we get into this?"

Popping her head up above the mountain of boxes she was in, "Mimaw insisted?"

Loki smiled as he helped her out and away from the boxes. He had promised that they would do this without magic so they were slowly making their way through packing. He hated doing things this slowly but Michelle wanted to so he would tough it out. He was finding that as long as he was performing the tedious task with Michelle he did not mind it as much as he had thought he would.

They left the room to get something to eat and found Mimaw in the kitchen making something that smelled heavenly. Loki sighed in content as he sat down on one of the chairs. Michelle, without being asked, assisted Mimaw with whatever they were doing and soon the two women were gabbing like Loki wasn't even there. Michelle's ring glinted in the sunlight that shown in through the window, causing a conversation to spark about her ring.

Loki smiled as he saw the elderly woman hug Michelle tightly while trying not to get her hands covered in some sort of mixture on Michelle, and visa-versa. He noted that the elderly woman, while not physically fit seemed to possess and air of strength around her; as if she was once very fit and had at one point been able to cause severe physical harm. Loki did not want to test that theory however, for if she still possessed such capabilities he could only guess she would use the solid marble rolling pin she currently held in her hand has the weapon of choice (what with the way she was waving it around as if it weighed nothing).

Michelle seemed to not feel the weight of the rolling pin either as she took it and with ease used it to accentuate her words, waiving it boisterously around as she spoke. Finally the two women continued rolling out the dough they had momentarily forgotten about. _'Much safer use of that contraption.' _Loki thought as he recalled it being pointed at him a few times.

Loki found his stomach growling with hunger and the women were in the direct path of the contraption that was called a "Fridge". There was no way in Asgard he was going to try to get to it, no he had a much greater sense of self preservation than that! He sat patiently for the women to finish whatever they were doing. Yet it seemed that they would never stop.

Loki waited, and waited, and waited until he about had it. Yet just as he was about to move to get up his fiancé set a plate full of little elbow macaroni noodles in front of him. It had cheese on it, and ungodly amount of cheese, and Thor amount of cheese. He wrinkled his nose at it yet he couldn't deny it smelled wonderful. That had been what Mimaw was making when they walked in. Yet somehow the women had managed to start baking as well.

"Loki, it's call macaroni and cheese. I promise you'll like it if you try it!" Michelle said as she put some on the fork and held it out to Loki. Loki found this habit of her feeding him to be slightly annoying. He was thousands of years old and she would insist on feeding him his first bite of every Earth food she made him try. Yet in a very small way that he would never admit, he found this habit to be cute and it suited her very well. He, to play his role, begrudgingly opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him the food. His eyes widened in shock at how much he truly enjoyed the dish. He took the fork from her hand and finished the entire plate. Realizing just how hungry he had been he sheepishly asked for another serving.

Kissing him Michelle answered, "Sure thing Loki, one more serving! I'm sure we have enough to eventually give you what would be one of Thor's servings!"

Loki laughed at that, "No Michelle, I do not think I could intake that much food in a day let alone one sitting!" He kissed her knuckles and then watched her work.

There were few things that gave the young trickster prince more enjoyment than watching his Michelle work. She had an element of intensity about her when she concentrated. Her hair was falling into her face and it amused him to watch her try to huff air at the right angle in order to move it from her face. Smiling, he stood to take his bride in his arms. She was startled but leaned into him as she realized who it was. He inhaled the scent of her hair, "Michelle, I do believe that you need to eat as well."

"I'm fixing you a plate, I'll eat when I'm done." She replied as she made him sit back down. It astounded him how pliable he was in her hands. She was a mortal, she held no god-like abilities other than her being able to mold him like putty. Yes, this mortal could and did on numerous occasions turn him soft.

Michelle finally sat down with Loki to eat. They were enjoying a companionable silence when Mimaw decided to speak, "So, Loki, how did you sweep my little girl off her feet?"

Loki swallowed his mouthful before he spoke, "I do not understand, she was firmly on the ground I assure you."

Mimaw stood there with a blank expression while Michelle laughed so hard she fell out of her chair. Loki was confused as he helped Michelle up. Michelle clarified, "She means how did you get me to agree to marry you?"  
>Loki nodded in understanding then turned to Mimaw, "I showed her how to have fun." Which earned a punch to his shoulder.<p>

The three of them sat and talked for hours until Papaw came through the back door with a devilish grin. It was directed at Loki, something he found unsettling. The elderly man was covered in sweat and dirt and causing his wife to enter into an uproar over him dirtying her kitchen. He would have laughed at the spectacle if the man had not grabbed his wrist and hoisted him up out of his seat to go outside. All he heard in the distance was his fiancé yelling to him that she wished him luck. He was instantly worried, why would he need luck? What was planned for him?

The elderly man looked at him and said, "Okay boy, Mike calls me Papaw, and around Mimi you do too. But you best call me Peter. The women have their little fluffy names for us but we're men. Now, come help me with this yard work. Time you earn your dinner, and the right to marry my baby girl."

Loki froze, he realized it. He hadn't asked Michelle's father figure for her hand in marriage. Then it hit him, he hadn't even asked Michelle to marry him, his father had simply announced their courtship. Loki froze and said, "Peter, I will return momentarily. I have business to attend to." With that he ran off but returned and asked, "Sir, do I have permission to ask for your daughter's hand?"

Peter looked at him and said, "You two are getting married, but you ain't even asked her yet? How the hell does that one work boy?"

Loki sighed and said, "My parents are a bit old fashioned, you see they declared us in a courtship and…." Loki was cut off by the man in front of him, holding a shovel no less.

"Boy, do I ever know what that's like! Mimi's parents put me through the ringer before I even asked her to marry me too. Yeah you got my blessing, hell, the way she's smiling all the time now I wouldn't dream about saying no. Now go, propose to my girl." The elderly man's eyes glimmered with pride. Loki knew what that pride was for, it was for him. Loki could see that no matter how he felt about it, these people would always look at him like their son. Mimaw had already started calling her honey, which was exactly what she called Michelle coincidentally.

Loki bowed to the man in front of him and then ran to find Michelle. Through the kitchen and the main level the inn, he wasn't able to find her. He continued to the second level of the inn and when he search came up in vain once more he ran to the basement, finally finding the women. They were folding laundry, something he hated seeing Michelle do. He wanted her to never have to do menial chores ever again. Yet she insisted that she was a "big girl" and could take care of herself.

Smiled when she saw him she asked, "Loki what's going on? You look winded!"

He hadn't thought any of this through, he had no idea what he was doing, yet he decided that he would go off instinct. He took her into a passionate kiss, holding her face delicately. Feeling her knees go weak he held her up until she got her bearings once more. She watched with wide eyes as he knelt to the ground on one knee.

Holding her left hand and twirling her ring around her finger, "Michelle, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" His eyes pleading, his fingers paused over her ring, his heart seeming to stop just as hers had.

Her eyes seemed to well up with tears and she said, "Loki, I never thought you'd ask me. Of course Loki, I will be your wife. Nothing would make me happier!" And with that she lunged at him. Tackling him to the ground Michelle crashed her lips on top of her fiancé's. He laughed at the sudden display of affection. Wrapping his arms around her form he returned the kiss. He found that he wanted to stay like that for hours, yet he stood them up and then straightened their appearance.

Mimaw chuckled as she said, "My, oh my, you are a slick one Loki! Now, go and have fun. No more working this week young lady! You two enjoy your time before you head back home!" She ushered them out and handed them some money to go see a movie.

Michelle chuckled and said, "Well, looks like you get your first Earth movie!"

Loki was not sure if he was going to like this "movie" or not, but he was going to enjoy spending time with his official fiancé. Oddly enough he ended up enjoying himself, despite the major flaws in the plot of this "movie". He had his first "bucket" of popcorn, and his first candy bar. Michelle was so happy about this and documented everything on the many "disposable cameras" they had stopped to get from the "drug store". It was so hilarious the way she was having fun showing Loki all the things on Earth that she liked.

He, being the good fiancé that he was trying desperately to be, let her drag him all around the town for the rest of the week. To every event, store, and theatre there was. Loki knew that she was nervous about leaving Earth, but she hid it rather well. And sure enough, the week came to an end, Michelle's things were packed and ready to go, and something told Loki Michelle was not. When he woke up the morning they were to leave he found the spot next to him empty. He got out of the bed, stretching the sleep from his bones on the way, he made for the bathroom. Sure enough, sitting on the floor was his fiancé, her head in her hands with the shower and the faucet running. She was crying.

Within the time it takes to blink he was next to her on the floor holding her in his arms. She muttered something along the lines of an apology and something about her being stupid. He brushed her hair out of her face, making her look at him, "Michelle, you are not stupid. You are the smartest woman I have ever met. You need not apologize, you are leaving your home, and that is a frightening thing. We do not have to go yet if you do not want to."

Sniffling slightly she said, "No, if we don't go today, I won't ever go. Thanks Loki, you're always there when I need you. You always know what to say." With that she lets Loki set her on the counter so he can wash her face. He gently went to work, making sure not to rub too hard, she was still mortal.

It was then that it was as if their thoughts had been in sync, for Michelle asked, "Loki, you're a god, which means you live forever almost. But I'm just human… what happens…."

Loki smiled as he wrapped her in his arms, "When we marry your life-span will intertwine itself with mine."

Michelle pushed back to look him in the eyes, "You mean I'll live as long as you do?"

Kissing her protectively, "Yes my dear, you are correct."

Her expression became flustered then awestruck, "That's a long time…" She muttered causing Loki to chuckle. Even with something as heavy as this she manages to make light of it. She amazed him to no end, and that was something he prayed would never cease. He knew that she would be homesick for a while, perhaps it would always be there in some way, yet he knew together they'd get through it. Yet he wanted her to know one thing.

So he looked her in the eyes and said, "Michelle, you may come back to Earth at any time. You are not forbidden from spending time here, this I promise you." He meant every word and he knew it would make her happy, yet he had no idea how happy it would make her. Her face lit up as if on fire and she started bouncing around the bathroom. Loki chuckled at the spectacle and sat himself on the counter as he watched his fiancé act like a little girl for a full ten minutes.


	17. Chapter 16

Their week long stay was over and it was time to leave. Loki and Michelle left in a moving truck with Michelle driving of course! Mimaw had packed them a lunch and Loki was eager to have it, he loved Mimaw's cooking. Papaw had given Loki a knife that was very beautifully made. He had said that any man that marries his little girl should have a decent knife on him, just in case.

As they drove off down the road Michelle parked on the shoulder and Loki said, "I have teleported your things back already. Come, it is time we returned home. I am sure Jane misses you."

Michelle smiled warily at him, "Loki, why are you being so formal?"

A sneaky looking grin splayed on his face and she didn't like it. She got out anyway and allowed Loki to put his arms around her as he made the moving tuck disappear. "Loki, what are you doing?"

"This." He said as he scooped her up and kissed her passionately. They hadn't done anything more than a quick kiss since they got to Midgard. (Aside from when he proposed that is). Michelle sighed into the kiss as she melted into his hold, her form fitting perfectly against his.

Loki called for Heimdall and they were soon back on Asgard. Jane and Thor greeted them and off Jane and Michelle went to do Odin knows what! This left Thor and Loki together and as the brothers walked back to the palace they spoke of their Loki's coming wedding. Thor joked around and congratulated his brother and Loki jabbed right back.

Thor looked at Loki from the corner of his eye and then asked, "How was Midgard? Did you and Lady Michelle enjoy yourselves?"

Loki smirked, "You saw the ring on her finger. Yes Thor, we enjoyed ourselves. It was pleasant." He kept the fact that he had done chores and yard work while on Midgard with Peter. If that got out he'd never live it down, especially the part where he went a week without magic.

Thor laughed, "Loki, you have the most wonderful expressions when you contemplate something with great intensity!"

Loki stopped walking and gawked at his brother's use of vocabulary. Loki knew Thor was always capable of such vocabulary in correct context, yet he never used it. "Brother, why are you speaking like that?" Loki was thoroughly concerned for Thor's health at this point.

Thor's ears turned red as he said, "I have been spending much time with Jane. She is a "scientist"…"

Loki nodded in understanding. This was to impress Jane, he should have known. His brother did not have the patience for a scholar level discussion. He was more than capable, which would shock a great number of people, he just enjoyed the more physical things in life over educational.

Loki and Thor walked in companionable silence for a few minutes until Jane and Michelle came barreling towards them. Jane was running slightly behind Michelle and when Michelle stopped abruptly Jane ended up smashing into her; subsequently causing the two women to tumble to the ground. Neither prince was fast enough to catch either of the women but they did delicately pick them back up.

Thor looked Jane over as if she was a piece of glass. True she was human, but she wasn't fragile by any means. She couldn't be, with as much time she spent around Thor she had to be durable at the very least. Yet there he was searching every part of her for any sign of injury, as if she needed to be protected even more so. _'What could he be doing that for? She falls all the time; she is not the most graceful woman in the nine realms… unless… no it is not possible… is it?'_ Before Loki could question Thor's actions Michelle did.

"Thor, why are you looking her over as if she's gonna turn to dust any second?" Came his bride's slightly snarky question.

Thor's ears turned an impressive shade of red. He shuffled his feet nervously, causing Loki and Michelle both to become alarmed. Michelle reached her hand out to Jane, which Jane instantly took. The two women exchanged looks and then they burst into screams. Loki now left as the only confused one, the only one out of the loop. To put it simply, he did not like that.

Thor and Loki stood in silence as they waited for their respective women to calm down and finally explain to Loki what was going on. They waited for a full five minutes; five minutes worth of bouncing, screams, giggles, and smiles so wide that both princes were sure their faces would split in half.

Turning to her fiancé Michelle smiled sweetly, "Loki, Jane's pregnant!"

Placing a smile on his face he turned to Thor and said, "You and Lady Jane are expecting, how wonderful!" He was faking his excitement. Her pregnancy would devastate the royal family. The sons of Odin were to be respectful to women, especially when their honor was involved.

Thor knew that Loki was less than thrilled and slapped him on the back, "Brother, while you were away I asked Jane to marry me; a courtship is so old fashioned! We will be married within the month!"

Loki smirked, "And when she accepted you celebrated I assume?"

Jane blushed a dozen different shades of red at once and then Loki did what no one would have expected. With one swift and fluid motion he took Jane in his arms saying, "Jane, I am truly happy for you and my brother." Jane smiled sweetly as she returned the gesture.

When the two pulled apart Jane smiled coyly, causing Loki to blink rapidly. The tiny woman took his hands in hers and said, "Would you and Michelle mind having a double wedding? Michelle and I have done everything together since we were in diapers. I can't get married without her!"

Loki was staring blankly, could he actually be so lucky as to be married to Michelle within the month? Would she want that? Would she like that? He looked at his fiancé and was shocked when it looked like she was about to blow up. Michelle lunged at Jane and the two women went into another fit of bouncing, giggling, and screaming. Loki safely assumed that a double wedding would be in their future.

Thor snaked his arms around Jane and picked her up; walking off he left Loki and Michelle alone. The two exchanged looks and in a blink of an eye Loki was on the ground with a rather enthusiastic Michelle attacking his lips.

Snaking his arms around her, slowly moving his hands over her hips, sides, back, finally resting on her arms to push her far enough away to look at. He studied her face, the joy in it, the excitement. His face lit up to match hers. "Michelle, you have just agreed to marry me at the end of the month. You will be a princess at the end of the month."

"I will be your wife at the end of the month." She said before Loki teleported them into his room.

Her mind went blank, her color flushed from her face, and her stomach turned over… she knew what had happened, "Loki… I thought I told you to never do that again…." She said as she curled into a ball, resting her head between her legs as she made to sit on the edge of his bed. Feeling his cool hands on her back she leaned into him, a sweat on her brow. She never took teleporting well when she wasn't aware it was coming.

Loki smiled despite how angry he knew she was at him, "I am sorry, however it is a reflex for me. In time you will get used to the feeling."

Her head shot up and she spun around to look at him, which was a bad idea considering her vision slid out of focus which made her stomach turn over once more and ending with her losing balance and tumbling to the floor. Splayed out in an un-lady-like manner Michelle said, "No 'in time'! This will not happen again! I am perfectly content with WALKING!"

After helping her up Loki knew that there was no possible or feasible way that their actions would be resumed. Sighing to himself as he tucked Michelle in to bed he thought, _'In retrospect that was not a good idea to do… she __**does**__ have a problem handling the teleportation.'_

**Author's Note: Okay! So I have been off the grid for a while! Sorry! Okay, down to business… sadly Shocking Turn is coming to an end. I'm not sure how many more chapters it will be but it won't be many. I am gonna cry when that happens! I love this story so much!**

**Loki: Why would you cry?**

**Me: Because this story will end soon!**

**Loki: But you wrote it.**

**Me: Yeah, so?**

**Loki: That means that you created this story and you created this plot.**

**Me: I'm not following.**

**Loki: This all came from you mind, meaning you can always continue the story in there! **Pokes my head****

**Me: **light bulb!** That's right! **tackle hugs Loki****


	18. Chapter 17

The sun shone in through the windows, waking the Trickster God from his peaceful sleep. Opening his eyes, blinking away the sleep, he took in the form next to him. He smiled when he took note of the hand resting on his chest, the ring upon it shining brightly in the light. His hand taking hold of the one on his chest he smiled and said, "Dear, wake up. I have something to tell you."

Stirring slightly and then stretching the sleep from her bones, Michelle opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Loki next to her, hair slightly dis-shevled. He for the first time noted her attire, or lack-there-of. "What is it Loki?"

Moving her to rest on top of him he said, "This is our first morning waking as God and wife."

He watched her face as the realization sunk in. He laughed light-heartedly. She smiled at him and kissed him with a passion he had never felt from her. It took him by surprise, his eyes going wide before composing himself once more and reacting to the kiss. His hands cupped her face holding her in place. He felt her chest rise and press against his, her hands running through his hair.

Breaking apart for air they both looked at each other and said, "I love you," Before merging their lips together once more.

They spent the morning in each other's arms, holding one another. Their room full of love, passion, and the reminder of their eternal vows. Loki knew that she was his forever, the same went for Michelle. They knew that this peaceful day would end, but they also knew that they would relish in it as long as they could.

Michelle finally rose from their bed, "Loki, I want a shower, I'll be back I promise!" She kissed him before heading for the bathroom.

Walking into the massive bathroom, she couldn't believe that Loki had actually bought an island for their honeymoon. Not rented, bought! He apparently had some friends in high places on earth. She didn't care who they were, she didn't need to know. All she knew was that the island was theirs, and it was Loki's gift to her. It was to be her escape when she felt overwhelmed.

Brushing through her hair she turned the water on. Making sure it was hot before stepping in she hung her head right under the streaming water. Sighing in content and relaxation she let her mind wander through the events of the previous night. Blushing slightly, due to her thoughts and the steam from the shower she lifted her head and wiped the water from her eyes. She made to turn to reach for the shampoo when she came face to chest with her husband, scaring the living daylights out of her, and subsequently slipping and landing right on her rump.

She heard her husband laugh heartily at her as he picked her up from the floor of the large walk-in shower. Rubbing her rump tenderly she said, "Loki, for Heaven's sake don't do that!" Yet despite herself, she laughed with him, her _husband_.

Loki smiled genuinely at his wife, "Michelle, I have been alive for thousands of years. I have seen many women attempt at stealing my heart. Then one day I come across this earth woman, this mortal, that assumed I enjoyed the company of other men and she changed my whole life. You never had to try to steal my heart, you simply did. And I do not think you could have found a more reluctant or stubborn God to have done so to. Yet here we are, and I will never let you go." He wrapped his arms around her frame a little tighter and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before he felt her lips on his collar bone. He inhaled at the contact; she did this whenever she had something to say but had no idea how to phrase it. Secretly, Loki wished that she would be at a loss for words more often.

She finally found them it seemed as she leaned her head back to look at him. Her eyes twinkling and her wet locks sticking to her face, a sight that should have been funny, but all Loki could do was stare in awe, "Loki, for a _mortal_ I have been alive for a while, and I've gone through some pretty tough things. I know that you would gladly go and kill those who put me through all that crap, and that's one of the reasons why I love you. You showed me how to live, how to have fun again. Most of all you showed me how to love again. You opened up my heart to the world again. Loki, I'm never letting_ you_ go."

The thoughts running through their heads were the same. They were of love, of passion, and of devotion. They were married, and they would never have to part. They had all eternity to be together, and they were most definitely going to make good use of that time together. Nothing would take them from each other, and nothing would pit them against each other. Loki held his wife in his arms as he carried her back to their bed. Hearing her giggle as he plopped her down on it he smiled. Her giggle, that angelic sound, was something he lived for. He always wanted to hear her giggle, it always made him smile.

They were husband and wife, the most trying part of their journey was over. Loki felt as if he could relax once more. He couldn't have known then how wrong he was. No, he had no idea then but he would soon found out.

**Author's Note: I can't believe that Shocking Turn is over! Now I want to know what you all think of it! Please, tell me the honest truth! I enjoyed writing this story so much! At times I felt like I was Michelle, other's I felt like I was Annalina. I hope that this break didn't scare anyone off, because there is more to come!**

Sure enough, the Trickster God and his new wife had to return to Asgard. Loki begrudgingly left his wife every morning since their return and joyfully returned to her each evening. They were so in love and the entire nine realms knew it. They knew that the Prince of Lies had met his match, that there was finally someone he could never tell a lie to.

The entire day Loki could only think of returning to his wife. He knew that she was walking in the garden, just as she always did at this time of day. She loved the roses and bloomed year round. It was a matter of minutes until he could race off to the gardens and hold his wife close to him once more. His impatience must have shone on his face fore his father cleared his throat.

Loki jolted to attention and smiled when he saw the warm expression on his father's face. He dipped his head and said, "Please forgive me father. I was elsewhere in my thoughts."

"As I have seen, you have been reading that parchment for the past thirty minutes. Please, clean up here and go to your wife. I do believe something troubles her for she had been pruning the same rose bush for the past thirty minutes as well." Odin informed his son as he left the library.  
>Loki flicked his wrist, causing his parchments to place themselves back on their respective shelves, and ran to the gardens. His beautiful wife was there, absentmindedly pruning the rose bush. He chuckled softly and caught her attention by saying, "If you continue your actions there will be no bush left."<p>

She spun around and Loki noticed she seemed to glow. As if there was something to cause her to radiate joy. He cocked his head to the side and asked, "Michelle, what is it?"

She smiled yet did not utter a single syllable. She merely placed her hands on her lower stomach as if cradling it. She smiled even wider as Loki's eyes seemed to pop out of his head. His color drain momentarily but soon his face lit up as well when he heard his wife say, "Loki, you're going to be a daddy!"

**Me: I truly hope that you all have enjoyed this little tid-bit! I hope it holds you over until I get the next story up! **

**Loki: I'm a daddy?**

**Me: I can't wait to post the newest story!**

**Loki: I'm a daddy?**

**Me: Tell me what you all thought!  
>Loki: *grabs me and shakes me gently* I'M A DADDY?<strong>

**Me: Yes.**

**Loki: *lets me go* Oh… that shall be an adventure.**


End file.
